Year of Change
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

 **A/N: Hello there! I must say this was completely unplanned for. My niece - she's about 10 - came over and wanted to watch this cartoon and I got hooked. It was a cartoon from my own childhood, one of the ones I could never forget, so I decided to watch the whole thing while trying to see if there was any stories on fanfiction. Can you believe my reaction when I saw not a single story!? Well, it kind of prompted me to think like the fan I am and one thing lead to another and here we are now. Anyway, I hope you like it and please leave a review!**

"Gaff! Buttons!" Marty waved with his left hand when he saw his friends as they entered the CDF base. "You're finally here!" The excited brunet yelled as the two got closer.

Buttons, a small, blue robot dog with orange ears and blue optics, immediately perked up and smiled at his friend and owner. "Marty! Oh thank goodness that you're alright! I was so worried!" The robot dog proceeded to jump into the Eon's Heir's arms and they both laughed as Marty spun them around. "You just left and then Gaff ran off without any warning and when he came back, he said you were injured and that you were with the CDF and I only got even more worried and then he took his sweet time getting us here," at this, Buttons glared at the red and white robot standing a few feet away from them, waiting for his turn to greet his Young Master. "And then they almost didn't let me come in! Can you believe the nerve of these people?! Hmph."

Marty just chuckled at his lifelong friend's complaints. "I'm glad you're here, Buttons. It's been so boring without you."

Said robot puffed up at this proudly. "Well, of course! I am the most interesting person you know."

The boy only chuckled again as he put Buttons down, turning his attention to his waiting guardian. Almost on cue, Gaff fell on one knee in front of him, his sword over his central core, a mix between a knight kneeling before his lord and a samurai respectfully bowing his head to his shogun. "Young Master Marty." He greeted respectfully. Marty still felt embarrassed with the respect Gaff showed him, even when he was treating him like a kid on a tantrum. But that wasn't the reason behind his blushing cheeks this time.

It's something he noticed not long ago. Actually, he noticed it and finally realized what it was just a couple of days ago, while he was in a checkup with a doctor after his unexpected fight against Khan and Gaff was in there with him to make sure no more harm came to him. He noticed from the way the heart monitor beeped louder and faster whenever he looked at Gaff and how red in the face he had gotten when Gaff demanded to know what the doctor was doing to cause him distress in a rather threatening manner. Or how hot he had become when the doctor had requested that he take off his shirt to check his ribs to make sure nothing was damaged. He had to take his shirt off. In front of _Gaff_! Marty had just wanted to die right there, to be swallowed by the earth and never seen again. The doctor, bless him, seemed to realize the source of his discomfort and managed to get Gaff to leave with the pretense that the Director wanted his report in his office immediately. The doctor then contacted said man and briefed him about Gaff's arrival before returning to his patient. Marty was immediately relaxed again, but his reactions couldn't leave his mind. The final clue he needed to get for him to understand what he felt was the sorrow he felt when Gaff told him he had to leave for a few days. He had stood outside the base for an entire hour, watching as Gaff disappeared into the desert before Ally called him in for lunch.

If none of those were a good enough clue, the joy he felt now and the fluttering in his stomach were a dead giveaway. He had a crush on Gaff. Actually, while he may not know love personally, Marty was willing to bet his Fist that it was a lot more than some silly little crush. He'd asked Ally what a crush feels like and she explained that it was when you really liked someone but that it passes with time and you usually forget about it in the end, instead staying a friend with the person. Sure, it sometimes turns into love, but the former is much more often with crushes. Marty had a feeling that this thing for Gaff won't be fading anytime soon. He wasn't sure what made him think like that, but he knew it in his heart.

"You know you can stop with the formalities, Gaff." He said to the robot with a smile, fighting the urge to look away in order to hide his blush. "It's really weird." He winced, realizing what he had implied and moved to correct himself but Gaff just nodded and got up.

"I understand. You are still not used to and thus uncomfortable with such gestures. I'll try to tone it down."

Marty sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I just kinda don't want to feel like we're miles apart because of formalities, you know." He moved from rubbing his head to twiddling his index fingers, not daring to meet Gaff's yellow optics. "We're friends and all."

The Eon family's guardian's yellow optics flashed brighter for a brief second, probably in surprise, before nodding. "I understand and am honored, Master Marty. I, too, feel joy in being your friend and comrade." Marty smiled at his guardian and turned to walk further inside the base.

"Come on. I think that they want to talk to you." Gaff nodded and walked deeper into the base, heading towards the Chief's office, where Magnum and Violet were going to greet him, along with the Chief and his SIC. When they parted ways, Marty proceeded to smash his head against the metal walls as Buttons watched on. "I am such an idiot!" He said with each time he hit his head.

"Is something wrong, Marty?" A gentle female voice said as Ally stuck her head out into the hallway from inside the room against which's wall Marty had been hitting his head.

"Yeah, what did that wall ever do to you?" Buttons chimed in and Marty sighed, really not in the mood for his metal friend's at times poor humor.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked again as she fully stepped into the corridor in her new pink dress and boots, worry all over her face. Marty looked into her emerald eyes and knew he'd cave and tell her.

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" The boy asked nervously, looking down both sides of the corridor as if someone was going to jump out and attack him. "I'd rather no one else overhear and you guys _have_ to promise to keep this a secret."

Buttons made a motion with his paws as though he was locking up his lips while Ally gestured them into the room she'd just exited. "My lips are sealed. Whatever you tell us Marty, I swear no one will hear about it from me! I'll stay quiet even under torture!" The two children shook their heads as the robot continued rambling on, more than used to his inability to just shut up.

"So what's been eating at you these past couple of days, Marty?" Ally gently asked as she sat at her work desk chair and Marty tiredly plopped onto her bed with Buttons beside him. "You look pretty stressed."

"Ally, remember when I asked you about the whole crush thing?" The girl nodded while Buttons looked on between them in slight confusion. "Well, um ... Do you think it's possible to skip that stage and just ... fall in love with someone?"

The genius blinked at her friend, perplexed. "Well, I guess. I heard that there are even instances where people fall in love with each other the first time they see one another. That's called love at first sight. So, yeah, I think it is possible to not have a crush on someone but to still fall in love with them."

"Do you think ... it matters who we fall in love with?" The yellow and blue clad boy asked, once again playing with his fingers out of nervousness.

"I don't think gender should count, if that's what you mean." The pink clad girl shrugged. "You can't control who you love."

"Even if it's a robot?"

Both his friends blinked at him in confusion and there was an awkward stretch of silence as they tried to comprehend what Marty had just said. Finally, Ally spoke. "Yes. Even if it's a robot. I mean, they have as much personality as we do and some of them are really esthetically pleasing. So why not?"

Marty seemed to relax slightly at that and Buttons finally joined in on the conversation. "Wait, does this mean you like some of the robots here?" Marty nodded his head sheepishly. "Well, why didn't you tell me?! Let's go win over her heart! I'm sure she'll be honored to have Eon's Heir liking her!"

"It's not a her and it would make things awkward if I confessed." Marty said before Buttons could jump off the bed and run off to try and find his love interest. The dog in question turned around to gape at his friend.

"Don't tell me it's Captain Magnum!" The blue dog exclaimed. "I heard from Gaff he's big and strong and pretty much a war machine!" At the mention of the red and white bot's name, Marty found himself blushing again. Buttons took it the wrong way. "Oh no! It _is_ Magnum, isn't it!? No no no no no! He's a federal agent. They won't allow the relationship and Marty will die of a broken heart!" The little robot suddenly flung itself at his owner, nearly knocking him over. "My poor Marty!"

"Buttons! It's not Captain Magnum!" Marty yelled as he pried his friend off of his face. Blue optics blinked at him.

"It's not? Then who is it?"

Ally was the one who answered. "It's Gaff ... isn't it?" Marty blushed as red as Tony's paint job and nodded. "Oh, Marty." The girl said fondly. "I'm sure Gaff would be honored to have your affections."

"Of course he would be. I'm his Master," the boy bitterly ground out, looking away from his friends. Buttons and Ally exchanged looks, not really knowing how to deal with this. Neither were love experts and Ally hadn't even had her first kiss yet. "He'll probably only ever see me as either that or a kid. He looked so surprised when I suggested we're friends! How would he react to this?"

Sadly, neither of his friends could answer him. They could only place a hand on his shoulder and a paw on his knee to let him know they'd be there for him.

00000

"There were reports of the General's men scouting the desert near Orange Valley," the brunette woman with round black glasses, dressed in blue, known as Kelly, said the next morning during the first briefing the kids and Buttons were present for. The only other people present for the meeting were Gaff, Violet, captain Magnum and the CDF boss, so to say, Chief Gibson. They had been called in early this fine desert morning for this meeting, to discus this very matter. "The soldiers on patrol say they saw Black Beauty there, which contradicts your story that she was defeated."

"It remains that she was defeated. This just means she was fixed." Gaff said calmly and Gibson nodded along, understanding. "Both Black Beauty and Scar disappeared after the fight at the Eon House."

"They now have the Iron Tower's equipment to repair themselves," Ally reminded in a somewhat meek voice. "There's more than enough machines there to get them back in shape."

"Ally's right. From my brief assignment there, I saw that they have enough spare parts to assemble an army of new robots, sir." Violet added as she stepped forward. "It wouldn't be too farfatched for them to be repaired. They are some of the General's strongest minions."

"But what are they doing in Orange Valley?" Captain Magnum asked with a frown. "Didn't they already search through that sector of the desert a few months ago?"

"They were searching for Mater Marty and myself back then." The guardian of the Eon family replied with his hand tightening around his sword. "They must be searching for the last parts of the General there."

"It doesn't really matter what they are doing." Kelly interjected. "Right now, all that matters is stopping them. They've already encountered several civilian vechicals and there are dead and seriously injured. We dispatched a unit yesterday, but only half of them survived the attack. Apparently, Black Beauty is excessively aggressive all of the sudden. She didn't even _try_ to play with them. She just attacked."

Gaff stiffened at this and the Chief looked at him curiously. "Is there something you know about this sudden strange behavior from our least favorite lady?"

"I ... think I know the cause of this. Yes, that could be it, but ... " The red and white robot shook his head. "I'd have to see this myself to be 100% sure. It is no small matter."

"Gaff, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to speak plainly so we can all understand you." Gibson told the oldest robot in the room, everyone else staring at Gaff with a verity of emotions. Gaff noted that his Young Master's was somewhere between curiosity and worry.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to confirm it before I can say anything," Gaff told them all. "However, you have no reason to worry. Just keep your soldiers away from her until I check this."

Gibson sighed tiredly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew it was futile to argue with old bots, especially ones like Gaff. The guy had spent a hundred years keeping secrets and telling them only as he saw fit. There's no way he would be able to get him to change such an attitude after it has developed for so long. After all, it had kept the Fist and now Marty safe for years. Gaff won't be talking until he felt like it.

"Very well. But we still need a team to go out and deal with the minions. I would send out my men but Black Beauty and her ninja robots always end up destroying our troops. You, Marty and Captain Magnum are so far the only ones to survive a fight against them." Marty jerked up at the mention of his name but Magnum just stood to attention. "I want you three to head out and deal with this group. If you need, take a few men with you as backup."

"I don't think that will be necessary, sir." The big blue robot said confidently. "I've seen them fight and I think we will be just fine." Marty shrugged but Gaff had no reaction. That unnerved Gibson more than anything else.

00000

"Soooo, is there something you're not telling us?" Marty asked of his guardian after they and Captain Magnum spent an hour searching around the desert that falls under Orange Mama's territory. "I mean, you must suspect _something_ if you want to confirm it. Right?"

Gaff didn't look at his Master, instead keeping an eye out for any enemies that might want him harm as he answered. "I do. And I meant it when I said you have nothing to worry about, but _I_ might. I usually measure this time by her attacking me more viciously than usual."

"'This time'?" The boy asked with confusion. "What do you mean? What time?"

"We can talk about this later," Magnum called from where he was flying over the two as they traveled by using their flying steps technique. "I see our targets straight ahead- Hey! Get back here!"

"Gaff!" Marty called out as his guardian suddenly sped up, leaving the other two stunned behind him. Not waisting a second more, the Fist bearer sped up as well and Magnum followed after them while reporting to CDF. Gaff didn't wait for them, using his head start to be the first to attack the black ninja robots. Like every other time, the minions stood no chance against the warrior and his dragon sword. No matter the number of attackers that went at him, Gaff cut them all down with minimal use of chi.

However, that changed when a flurry of knives flew towards him. Gaff put up his sword and deflected most of them then avoided the rest, but while he was dodging, a black form hurled itself at him. He lost his footing and slammed into the ground, the thing's weight pinning him down quite effectively.

"Gaff!" Marty cried in fright when he saw the red and white bot go down, hurrying up towards the battle, only to be stopped by the ninjas as they threw their weapons at him. He glared at them as he activated the fist and started punching his way through to Gaff. Magnum had to land and help out as more and more ninjas kept coming at them. Thankfully, between Marty's Fist and Magnum's cannons and other weapons, they soon made it to where Gaff was, praying he was fine.

To their surprise, the female robot didn't have her daggers out and was instead trying to unclasp a certain plating on Gaff's chest, still straddling him and fighting off his attempts to buck her off. Gaff, for his part, had an expression on his face that suggested he had smelled something foul and was going to be sick as he tried to push his adversary off, but Black Beauty wasn't budging. She suddenly lost interest in the plating and caught the Eon family's guardian by the wrists, leaning in close to his face.

"You've been denying me your coding for over a hundred years, Gaff. I am getting impatient." She hissed in a sickeningly sweet tone. Gaff's yellow eyes narrowed further and with one mighty push, he unseated Black Beauty from her perch. Gaff immediately took up his sword and made a slash at her. The kunoichi robot hissed as her plating was cut and glared with her reddish optics while drawing her knives. Marty reacted before he could properly think and thrust his Fist towards the enemy, letting his chi hit her and push her away from Gaff. Magnum saw the opening and fired his missals at her. Black Beauty recovered enough to dodge most of them but one still hit her midsection and another her left arm.

Marty landed beside Gaff, looking at him in concern, especially when chocolate eyes landed on the scratch marks on his chest plate. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Marty." The robot replied, looking momentarily over to his armored Master and checking for any possible enemies. It would seem that all of his training in the House of Eon has really paid off. There was barely a hint of him getting hit by the most numbered of the General's armies. However, they are not that strong, either. Now that Marty had training and control over the Fist, the ninjas won't ever be a problem for him. "I see you defeated your bout of enemies." He noted the fallen black bodies with pride. "You did good."

Marty flushed at the praise and was thankful for his armor at that moment, since it covered his whole face and prevented Gaff from seeing his reddened cheeks. However, before he could say anything, Gaff was pulling him towards himself and jumping out of the way of three knives while holding him close. They both looked over to Black Beauty when they landed to see her glaring death at them while two of her subordinates helped her stand.

"I _will_ get your coding this year, Gaff. Mark my words." And with that, they ran off, leaving the ancient robot with his master and a CDF agent, both of whom were _very_ confused at the moment.

"What was that?" Magnum asked as he walked over to the two red and white armored fighters. Marty shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Gaff.

"Gaff?"

The swordsman gave no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

"Well?" Gibson demanded as soon as the three walked into his office. "Did you confirm what you needed to? Can you tell us _now_ what we are dealing with?"

Violet, Kelly, Ally and Buttons also looked at Gaff for answers while Marty and Magnum had apparently resigned themselves to receiving none. The ancient warrior remained quiet for so long that they all feared they'd get no answer at all when Gaff finally spoke up.

"You may be aware of this, but I will point out the obvious anyway." He started calmly. "Every five years, that is twice a decade, you must have noticed that robots become ... restless, start acting strange and uncharacteristic. For an entire month." Everyone but Marty - who had only lived around Buttons and Jimmy's helper robots until recently - nodded in agreement. "And most of you are probably aware that because our own restlessness unsettles you, you humans become fidgety, as well." This time, only Chief Gibson and Kelly nodded while Ally looked somewhat confused. "This year, the time that it happens, is called the Year of Change."

"The year of change?" Buttons asked, he, too, confused. He'd never heard of the term and he knew Marty didn't know anything about it. A look at Ally showed that the girl genius was confused as well. "What's that?"

"It's an ancient ritual that happens every five years. We robots are not very fond of tuneups with mechanics, much like humans don't like going to checkups by the doctors. But our coding starts failing us after a certain amount of time and we _need_ someone to clear up our system." Gaff explained as everyone had their eyes on him. "And we discovered that we can do it ourselves, by exchanging code."

"Exchanging code? I never had to exchange my code with anyone before," Buttons butted in before Marty shushed him. However, like most of the time he was told to shut up, the dog didn't listen. "How does one even change code? Why would you, if it's easier to just find a mechanic?"

"This method was thought up in times of war." The red and white bot reminded in a slightly scolding tone. "Humans weren't allowed anywhere near the Gigantors and later, when we were fighting against the General and his men, we never knew if someone was working for them or was really on our side. It was too risky to have a mechanic around that could temper with our codes and change our loyalties and personalities. And even after the wars ended, robots started becoming loyal to this or that group. Here in CDF, where you are isolated, you can have a mechanic without fearing that he will turn your soldiers against you. I can assure you that people like Duke Von Rhymer wouldn't risk it with _his_ robots. After all, he never knows when someone will try to get rid of him and others have no such privileges. So it is easier, not to mention safer, for robots to exchange code. Once the exchange is done, there are changes to the system, be they good or bad. Which is the reason why everyone always oh so carefully chooses a partner for this event. Because of these modifications, this certain year is known as the Year of Change."

"What you just described sounds an awful lot like an animal mating season." Gibson commented, resting his elbows on his desk and leaning on them to get physically closer to the ancient robot.

"I guess that would be what inspired the engineers of my time." Gaff conceded. "The inbuilt part of code that states we _must_ exchange code in order for our systems to function properly could be attributed to an animal's instinct to reproduce in order to continue the existence of it kind. The time period always being the same between these occurrences can also be attributed to the animal mating season. The search for an ideal partner-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it." Buttons once again interjected, seemingly uncaring about something that should be an important part of his own life as a robot. "But _I_ never needed this ... exchanging thing and I've never malfunctioned! I'm as good as I was when I was first activated!" The dog proudly proclaimed and Marty felt a bit embarrassed with his friend's behavior.

"Maybe it's your inability to shut up that's _your_ malfunction." The brunette woman replied in an annoyed tone and Buttons gasped in indignation.

"I will have you know I function perfectly!" The blue robot huffed.

"It is mostly the warrior types that absolutely _need_ this Year of Change system." Gaff intervened before the two could _really_ get into it. "You are not a fighter. Your loyalty will not truly matter in a war-"

"Hey! Are you saying I'm insignificant? Why I ought to-"

"Are _you_ going to fight the General and his men?" Silence met his answer and Gaff returned to the topic at hand. "I am not saying that the loyalty of other robots is not important, nor am I belittling it. I am saying that warriors are _dangerous_ if they don't participate in the Year of Change."

"Dangerous how?" Magnum asked cautiously, having a very bad feeling about this. Yellow optics met orange.

"The General was created to fight the Gigantors. We all thought that nothing could ever bring him down. And then he didn't participate in the Year of Change, his code stayed the same and a year later, he was leading armies to conquer us. _That_ is how dangerous it is for a warrior not to participate."

"You mean to tell me that not participating in this one even can give a robot a complete 180 in the span of a _year_?" The CDF director asked with unadulterated horror. "But how?"

"It is like a sickness." The white and red guardian of the Eon family explained. "A single bar of code gets infected. The system doesn't notice this. It is too early to be seen on the scans of a mechanic. As time goes by, an entire line of code is infected. It spreads and slowly destroys a robot from the inside out. Sometimes, it affects cognitive tasks, other times a robot's motoring skills are attacked, rarely it leaves physical damage on the body, quite often it is the case that a robot becomes a total fool. And 25% of the time, the loyalty and ideals of a robot can change." Gaff said in a deathly serious voice. "A warrior _must_ participate in the Year of Change. We have a month. If we do not exchange our code in that time, our code will start to rot."

"But why must it happen in that single month and not earlier or later?" Violet asked in a confused and slightly scared voice.

"It is preprogrammed." Was the answer. "A day earlier, it is not needed and the system will reject it. A day later very well might be too late. The engineers of my time estimated that, even with a war raging on outside, every single robot should be able to set aside some time to find a partner to exchange code with. Once the exchange was done, the code will transform a bit and the robot will need a few hours to get used to the changes. The one month meant for this to happen _must_ be respected. Had we ever found the time to tell the General about this, then perhaps we would not dread his return now."

"Are the changes in the programing ... absolute?" Ally asked curiously, raising a hand to get Gaff's attention. "I mean, can they be changed later during the years until the next Year of Change?"

"The changes the new code from a partner cannot be deleted." Gaff replied. "Which is why we search for an _ideal_ partner, or someone who we know and trust. Because the other code could very well shift our own personalities and loyalties, too."

"So why did Black Beauty attack you like a savage beast if you're supposed to avoid exchanging code with the enemy?" Magnum question in a very perplexed voice.

"I guess despite all the insults she throws my way, she somewhat respects me. She's been after my code for over a hundred years."

"My condolences," the dark blue robot told the guardian of the fist. It was almost comical.

"You said it was both easier and safer to exchange code rather than have an engineer do it." The Chief demanded the old robots attention. "Why do you say that, when you've spent the last half hour informing us of all the dangers it brings?"

"In here, where I already stated you know your scientists are loyal to you and will not temper with a robot's code to turn them against you, you can have someone leisurely working under controlled conditions. Let's forget the fact that we don't know who might be a mole and just focus on what a human would do on the type of battlefield that existed when we fought the Gigantors. Imagine how unsteady their hand could be, how fear and anxiety will make them hurry it up so they can leave. One of the reasons we started exchanging code was because of an incident caused by unintentionally sloppy work. A comrade of ours needed to update his defense codes. An engineer came to help him. A Gigantor was closing in. The engineer hastened in his work and the robot managed to get them both out of there. Two days later, the robot blew up." The others all flinched. "A mix up in his code created a self-destruct mechanism. That engineer then made this system, as he felt it was the only way to help us but to prevent others from making the same fatal mistake. The Year of Change really came in handy when we didn't know who the General and his men were manipulating and who was clear."

"Guess we should inform our troops they can exchange code amongst themselves if they want to. The engineers will watch over them while they adjust." Gibson stated while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Anything else about this we ought to know?"

"No, that is all."

"Then you and the kids are free to go." Gaff waited until Marty exited the office before he, too, left, leaving the CDF agents alone.

"We are lucky to have someone so knowledgeable on our side." Violet was the first to speak up. "This Year of Change ... I don't think there's anything in our files about it. At least we now know why we all become so fidgety at this time of the year."

"I think half of this _can't_ be correct. For instance," Kelly protested. "How can this Year of Change be happening to the new robots? Or to regular robots and not just warriors as Gaff said? They all have new code, some of them made from scratch in the past decade. They shouldn't be affected by this old coding."

"Gaff never said it affected only warriors," Magnum defended his fellow warrior. "Only that they _must_ participate or else a lot of bad things will influence their personality cores. You heard what he told us about the General."

"Yeah, that one was a surprise." The Chief admitted. "I honestly thought that the General just became arrogant or grew power-hungry. This puts a lot of things into a different perspective. The General _literally_ became corrupted. Corrupted with bad code." He sighed as he spun his chair around to face away from his subordinates. "As for it being a new code ... well, it really isn't all that new, Kelly. We took the old matrix of the code and just added new features here and there. The core programing Gaff has is probably the same as the ones Captain Magnum and Violet and all the other fighting robots have."

"Sir? But those codes must be obsolete after all these years!" The woman protested. "They'd be too old for the new processors."

"Old technology can never be obsolete." The bald man pointed out. "Just look at the General. Look at the Fist of Eon. We can repeat neither of those. The weapons Black Beauty, Scar and Gaff use are also way beyond us, despite being over a hundred years old. And then ignorant people and call those old parts in scrapyards _obsolete_."

The woman looked throughly chastised. "Yes, sir."

"Go brief the other agents for this Year of Change. You are dismissed." The two robots saluted and Kelly sighed as she exited the room. Things were bound to only get stranger around here.

00000

"Hey, um, Gaff?" Buttons called as the little group went towards Marty's room. The kids, being kids, wanted to go outside for a while since it was a nice day. Marty, however, left his bag in his room and now refused to go out without it. Gaff, being the ever loyal guardian, was accompanying him and Buttons while Ally went to check up something in her own room before meeting them outside. "How come I never needed to exchange code?"

"I would guess that it is because you are a smaller robot." The cape wearing guy said. "In any case, civilians usually don't need to change their code for up to three Years of Change to pass them by. After that, it is recommended."

"So, how _do_ you exchange code?" Marty wondered, casting a glance at Gaff over his shoulder before looking ahead. He had the strangest notion that he was going to make a fool of himself if he didn't concentrate extra hard on what was in front of him. He would rather not look like a fool in front of _Gaff_ of all people.

"Every robot has a small compartment on their chest, hidden by armor or accessories, behind which hides a small cable. It has a fork and two small ports to match the fork. These cables are connected when two bots are exchanging code. Most say it's a pleasurable feeling."

"Oh. Wait," Marty suddenly turned around and nearly slammed into Gaff's chest with his nose. He nervously took a step back and tried his hardest not to blush as red as his protector's cape. "You said 'most say'. Does this mean you ... don't think it's pleasurable?"

Gaff suddenly looked away very quickly, surprising the boy with the jerky movement, so unlike the grace and fluidity of the ancient robot's movements. And Marty would know, since he'd been spending more and more time looking at the swordsman. "It's not that."

"Huh? Then what is it?" The brunet asked curiously. Gaff stole a glance at him before looking away again. Marty got the strangest thought that Gaff was acting as though he were embarrassed and that it was ... kind of ... cute. _'Okay, I did_ not _just think that about Gaff! Gaff's not cute! More ... handsome? Okay, I need to stop now.'_ "You know you can tell me, right, Gaff? I promise not to tell anyone."

"It is not that I don't trust you, Master Marty." Gaff reassured soothingly and finally looked back to the successor of the Fist. "It's just that ... What I am about to tell you could negate everything I told the others back there. But it is an isolated case, or at least it has been for the past century and more."

"Um, okay," the brunet said a bit uneasily. He really didn't know what to expect.

"You see, Master Marty, I have never felt the need to participate in the Year of Change." When no reaction came from his companions, he elaborated. "That is, I never needed to change my code. It _never_ needed a boost from another's coding. What I am saying, is that I have never exchanged code. With anyone. And my systems never gave out."

"What!?" Buttons and Marty exclaimed just as they rounded the corner. As Marty had expected, he managed to hit his shoulder against the corner of the wall and stumbled like Bamby on ice. So much for not looking like a fool in front of Gaff.

Buttons quickly picked up his mouth from the floor and did what he was best at: he talked. "But wait! Didn't you just say that exchanging code is extremely important for warriors? How can you not need to change code? How many personalities have you changed over the years?! How can we trust you!? You could go off the deep end any minute now and we'd be toast because Marty can't fight you since he l-"

"Shut _up,_ Buttons," Marty hissed as he quickly placed the Fist over his dog robot's mouth before he spilled the beans. He looked back up at Gaff and smiled sheepishly. "Um, could you please explain."

"I never changed. My personality stayed the same, my loyalty and memory never changed and I never had any form of malfunction." The red and white robot said calmly. "One of the reasons Black Beauty - and some others - have been seeking me out for all these years during this one month is because my code is so stable. They think they'd get attributes of my code implanted in their own and reduce their need for the Year of Change."

"Then why not let them have it and give them a bit of your loyalty and goodness along the way?" Buttons asked when he managed to pry himself free from Marty's silencing hand. "It could solve a lot of our problems, you know."

"The exchange of code is an intimate act that demands the utmost trust between the participants." Gaff replied. "Not to mention that it is a double-edged sword. Just as they get a part of my code, I'd get a part of theirs. I would never forgive myself if some stray piece of foreign code interfered with my duty to protect Master Marty or, even worse, with my loyalty to him."

Marty blushed at the prospect but shook his head and refocused back on the conversation at hand. "But how is that possible? I mean, you really stressed it out that code gets corrupted after a certain amount of time."

"I am unsure myself." Gaff admitted with a shake of his head. "But Master Eon always said that my code was meant for some greater things and that it has a greater purpose. I guess guarding the fist for a hundred years could be it, but I somehow doubt that." Marty had to agree with that. Gaff was smart and would have probably found the right partner every time. The thought made him frown in what he knew to be jealousy but he shook it off. He had no right to be jealous. It wasn't like he and Gaff can ever be together or anything. And Gaff probably only really did see him as a kid he has to protect. _'I bet he'd be happier if I was Eon.'_

And he knew he wasn't being fair towards his guardian with such thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He's still just a kid. Kid's get jealous and selfish at times. _'Great, now I'm thinking about myself as a kid, too. How am I supposed to get Gaff to stop looking at me as a child if I think of myself as one?'_ It wouldn't even matter, anyway. _'If I'm not a kid, I'll still be his Master before anything else.'_ He thought with a sigh.

"Don't concern yourself with this, Master." Gaff suddenly said as he placed a hand on Marty's shoulder. "I am sure the reasoning will clear itself up before we know it. But for now, I believe we should meet with your friend before she waits too long. It is rude to make a lady wait."

"You're right! I completely forgot about Ally!" The Heir to the Fist exclaimed as he grabbed his head before running off in the direction of his room, Buttons running after him and yelling at him to wait up. Gaff just shook his head fondly.

What an interesting Master he had.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

"Sir, a group of unexpected robots is heading this way at high speeds and they're not harmless travelers." An ace squadrobot reported two days later, alerting Gibson that they had company just as Ally was going to give a presentation about the codes she uses when piloting the Gigantor. This report quickly put everyone on edge and before anyone in the room could blink or register what was happening, Gaff was already at Marty's side.

"Can you identify the robots?" Kelly demanded of the patrol unit, already thinking of all the possible enemies they could be encountering and fearing the worst.

"Affirmative. The orange color gives them away quite easily. It's Orange Mama, sir. She and ten other Gigas following after hers. Their weapons are still tucked in but I don't know if we can trust that, sir. We are awfully close to her territory. She might attack."

"Orange Mama?" Ally and Marty asked at the same time, exchanging a look. It was clear both were uneasy with the prospect of their one time jailer coming here, where they had thought to be safe.

"What would she be doing out here?" Buttons wondered. "Didn't we get rid of her when she lent us those Gigas and let us go?"

"I guess not," the boy offered with a shrug of his shoulders. He, too ,wasn't very fond of the idea that Orange Mama was coming. Sure, she helped them out but she had wanted to tear the fist off of him and had made him fight in the arena despite his protests and, of course, his age. He could have died more than once in that pit and she simply hadn't cared. It was good for her business to throw in an obvious underdog and then watch as he possibly won or was snapped like a twig. He would rally rather not risk another encounter with her ever again.

"Do you think Jenny is with her?" Ally asked as a map with eleven orange dots appeared, approaching the big blue triangle that represented the CDF base. The orange dots were, if the calculations on the screen were correct, bound to arrive in about ten minutes if they don't run into anything that might pose a problem.

Buttons, predictably, started wailing. "Oh no! I thought I was rid of that torture for good! She's going to abuse my poor, poor body until my tail cable gets stuck extended or my vocalizer glitches from all the times she switches it between bark mode and talk mode! I want to _live_!" When he realized that Magnum and Violet were looking at him as though he was crazy and Gaff shaking his head in exasperation, the stopped his waling and lamenting of his fate. "Eh, carry on." He said sheepishly, hiding behind his owner.

"Buttons," Marty groaned, hiding his face in both of his hands while Ally chuckled beside him. This was bound to be an interesting day.

00000

"Puppy!" Jenny, as Ally had expected and Buttons feared, had indeed come with her grandmother and the first thing she did upon arrival was tackle poor, poor Buttons and hug him tightly enough to almost dent his plating. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Then she let go of all of him except for his left hind leg and hugged Ally. "You too, Ally! It's so boring without you! Mike isn't nearly as fun as you! And he sucks at story telling!"

Ally chuckled at her little friend's actions. "I missed you, too, Jenny. We had so much fun playing together that I got bored easily after leaving."

Jenny let go of her friend and turned to look at Marty, who was grinning and waving to George. Seeing that he was distracted, the little ginger lunged for Marty to surprise him with a hug, but she didn't know about his training and so was the one who was surprised when the Heir of Eon jumped out of the way. She fell into the sand behind her while Marty stared, horrified and shocked, at her. She sat up and looked behind her with a wobbling lip. Marty suddenly found himself dodging a puck sent his way. Had he not had his training at the House of Eon, that would have hit him square in the chest and he would be hurting all over again. His ribs had only recently healed up from his fights in the Iron Tower and it had been a big enough risk that he went with Magnum and Gaff yesterday to fight Black Beauty and her ninjas. If Gaff found out that he was supposed to still have plenty of bed rest, he'll never see the light of day again until every bruise was gone, he was sure of it.

Needless to say, he was very indignant about the sudden attack.

"Hey! What gives!?"

"I see you still haven't learned any manners." Stix said as another puck fell out of his chest. He prepared to hit it when a sword stopped his swing halfway. He looked down when he felt a leg intertwine with his own before he found himself lying on the desert sand, the same sword from before unsheathed and the glowing with red chi blade millimeters from his face.

"It is you who should learn manners." Gaff said gravely, every inch the guardian he was as he held down one of the Orange Brothers. "Reacting as though attacked is perfectly normal for a warrior. You, as a fighter yourself, should know this."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Smell asked as he stepped forward, preparing his sleeping smoke gun to knock Gaff out. "A guy with a cape trying to play a good guy? Must be a _hero_ ," he mocked, getting a few chuckles from bigger fighter robots who obviously judged Gaff only on his size and not by his still hidden skills. They'd better not fight the swordsman or else they'll be goners.

"And judging by your grin, you must be the fool." Captain Magnum shot out, not at all liking how these people were treating Gaff. In the short time he'd known him, he'd come to greatly respect the smaller but older robot. Gaff had truly soaked up all the wisdom he could in his long life. He was a great advisor, a trusty ally and a worthy opponent in battle. If Magnum were ever asked who'd he like to become like one day, he'd say Gaff. Although, this didn't mean he and the white and red robot got along all the time. There was too big of a time difference between them for Magnum to accept all of Gaff's views while Gaff was stubborn in his ways. That didn't mean they respected each other any less.

Smell growled at the big blue bot, raising his arm to gas him when Orange Mama finally spoke up. "Alright, break it up, you two. We came here as allies, not as enemies." Smokey grumbled a bit but put his arm down. Gaff still didn't move from his spot.

"Hey, you can let him up now." Violet called out to him but Gaff didn't even look away from his prisoner until he felt a small hand rest on the crook of his elbow. He looked over to his Master as Marty gave a small tug.

"Gaff, he was just trying to protect Jenny. He's her guardian like you're mine." Marty said soothingly but Gaff still didn't pull away his sword.

"That is no excuse for such behavior. She lunged at you and I didn't attack her. For all I know, she could have been the General's follower disguised as an ally. He attacked you for stepping out of the way of what might have been an attack."

Marty sighed and tugged again at the arm he was still holding. "I wasn't hurt and this is all just one big misunderstanding. Please don't fight someone who came as an ally."

Gaff, unwilling to disobey his master for someone like Stix, stepped away and put away his sword, still standing between Marty and Stix. Stix got back to his feet and dusted off his plating, glaring at Gaff but not attacking him or saying anything. Smell, on the other hand, wasn't going to let it slide that easily. "So the Eon Kid has a new dog that's also bark and no bite? Pathetic! At this rate, the most dangerous person is the little Missy over there!"

Now it was Marty and Buttons who were ready to start a fight. Buttons for his own pride and Marty because he really hated it when someone was belittling his friends.

"Eon Kid?" Magnum and Gaff intoned in confusion at the title. Violet secretly thought it was pretty cute, all things considered. It fit Marty like a glove.

"That's what they called him when he fought in the pits!" Jenny exclaimed as she got back to her feet. She was staring at Magnum and Violet and Gaff in fascination. Now, as Orange Mama's granddaughter, Jenny had seen _many_ robots. So much that she stopped being surprised by some of their bizarre appearances. But she'd never quite seen designs like these before, particularly Gaff. He was as tall as an adult but he was obviously stronger than some of the bigger robots here. She had never seen someone so easily take down Stix before!

The CDF's agents' eyes widened at this and Gaff grit his teeth. "You let a child fight in the pits?"

"Let!? More like _forced_!" Buttons yelled, huffing in the Orange Mama's direction. "They captured us and put us in prison while Marty had to fight some terribly, horrible ugly robots!"

"Watch it, mutt!" Sampack snapped as he made his way to stand at the front and Marty flinched when he remembered those powerful kicks. Just thinking about it made his sides hurt.

Magnum put a hand on Gaff's shoulder before he did anything that might cause a battle to break out. While he doubted Gaff would shrug off his Master for a fight, it never hurt to be cautious. "If I may ask," he said in a tight voice while Marty dragged Gaff off, so neither of them would be tempted to sock one of the old woman's robots and fighters. There was a reason Magnum hated these illegal fighter: they were so arrogant that even he was tempted to trash them. "What is your business here?"

"Right. Please excuse my employees. They tend to cause trouble." A firm glare sent towards said robots way had them rightly chastised. "We are here because I know you took care of the ninja forces on my territory and I wished to express my thanks. They have been terrorizing my people for days now. The roads towards Orange Valley are safe once again, thanks to you."

"No thanks necessary, especially since the ones who did most of the work were those two," Chief Gibson said, gesturing to where Marty was holding back Buttons from possibly causing mischief while Gaff just shook his head at the dog's unsightly behavior. "Although, I must say you came at an interesting time."

"Oh?" Mama asked with an arched eyebrow, eyes still looked on Eon's successor and his guardian. "And why is that?"

"There are a lot of things the CDF must take care of. I'm afraid we can't be good hosts at the moment." Kelly coldly snapped, causing Mike to saunter over to her in his flashy way.

"Now listen here, Missy," he said, invading her personal bubble and pointing a finger in her face. "Orange Mama traveled a long way just to grace you with her presence. The least you could do is be polite and hear her out."

Kelly made to continue the argument, but the bald man waved her off. "Then please tell us what this is about. You'll have to excuse us, though, if we ask you to hurry and don't invite you in. We don't know your intentions and this really is a bad time for you to visit."

"Because of your preparations for the war against the General's forces, right?" Gibson and Kelly stiffened. "I'll that that as a yes. You are in luck. We are here to offer our assistance."

"What?" Asked the SIC, obviously not expecting that. Really, they were all shocked. How would Orange Mama even know about the General and his impending return?

"The moment I saw the Fist of Eon, I suspected there was a lot more to Marty than met the eye. I at first thought that he simply found it and put it on, but then I saw him fight. I thought Tony would be able to take it off in their fight, but that was when you decided to escape." She said, directing the last statement at the startled Marty. "When you saved Jenny despite knowing she was also your captor, I realized you were worthy of the Fist and must be the heir mentioned in the legend. So I let you go and offered you two of my Gigas for protection. They were reported destroyed a few days after you left. Destroyed by Steel Jaw Jack. I was worried. And then I heard that the CDF took the Iron Tower by storm before they were chased away by the General's forces. I thought I ought to show my appreciation for chasing away Rhymer by offering my help. Imagine my surprise and delight to see the kids alright."

"I'll take it that you believe in the legend then," Gibson stated matter of factly.

"Of course. Only the Heir of Eon can defeat the General with the fist. I thought we could just help clear up the way for young Marty."

"Heir of Eon, huh?" George teased as he walked over to Marty, Gaff and Buttons, who was now in Ally's arms for fear of Jenny grabbing him and never letting go. "I feel quite honored now to have taught you your first fighting moves."

"George! It's great to see you!" Buttons happily said as he and Ally waved to the golden colored boxing robot.

"It's good to see you, too. I was worried about you three." The previous champion of the pits said with a small smile.

"No need! We always get by." The boy stated, looking back at Gaff with a grin. "George, this is Gaff, my guardian."

"Guardian?" George echoed while Gaff nodded in greeting.

"Gaff, this is George. He saved us from a biker gang when we first ventured into the desert on our trip to Crystal City." George nodded back to the smaller robot, a bit unnerved by his stern features. He had never seen a more intimidating robot and he had met Tony.

"I take it you made it to Crystal City eventually?"

Marty shook his head, shocking him. "Um, no. That Steel Jaw Jack guy caught us outside the City and took Ally to the Iron Tower. Gaff came and saved me before he could finish me off and then we went to my Ancestral Home for training. After that, I kind of stormed the Iron Tower at the same time as CDF and we saved Ally and barely made it out alive."

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure." Was all the boxer could say with a shake of his head.

"So what you're saying is you want to fight the General's forces with us?" Gibson asked incredulously. "You _are_ aware that they have a Gigantor on their side, right?"

"I thought that the General was made to _destroy_ those monsters?" Mike questioned, sounding utterly confused.

"Yeah, we just recently learned how it happened." The Chief said in a tired voice. "We don't even know if they'll be able to activate it or if they'll want to use it. Anything is possible, after what we learned recently."

"Well, we are not going to back out." Orange Mama said, much to Mike's horror, which was followed by cheers from the robots and a few humans who had come with her. "We will protect our territory, so if you have any strategy, you better involve us in it, too."

"Something tells me that is not the only reason you're here." Gaff intervened before Gibson could speak.

"Are you saying they're working for the General?" Violet asked in panic, already worked up enough with the sudden arrival to be ready to jump the gun in a second, so to speak.

"What!? How dare you even imply-"

"I never accused you of siding with the General." The guardian cut the old lady's protests off with the same ease his Dragon Sword cuts through Black Beauty's and Scar's minions. "I simply stated you had other motives in play, too. Namely ones revolving around the Year of Change."

The grim look on that wrinkled face said everything. Gaff was right. Gibson looked back at the old woman in orange with the same caution he would look at a ticking time bomb. "Is this true?"

"I wasn't expecting for you to have anyone who would know about the Year of Change." Orange Mama admitted. "I thought I could tell you about it and our robots could exchange code to secure our alliance. But since you have such an old robot on your side, you no doubt know all about it."

"Indeed. Gaff was so nice to inform us of these happenings." Kelly tersely stated.

"Gaff?" The leader of the Orange Bandits looked over to the white and red robot and her eyes widened as she realized just who he really was. "So not only does this old woman get the honor of meeting Eon's successor and seeing the Fist of Eon, but I also have the honor of meeting Eon's most fateful warrior, the legendary Gaff. I honestly thought you perished in these past hundred years."

"Legendary Gaff?" Magnum echoed as Marty turned to stare at his guardian, along with everyone else. The white and red bot must be getting sick of it, to constantly be stared at like this. He battled in both Robot Wars. He was bound to have an interesting life. What was so surprising about that?

"Why yes. As famous as his master Eon, Gaff was known far and wide for his skill and loyalty. I should have guessed that if I met the Heir of Eon, I was bound to one day soon see you as well." Orange Mama said as she approached the old warrior with a smile. Gaff just nodded to acknowledge her words.

"Well, if you're here for those two reasons, then I guess I can't turn you down." Gibson mused as he also approached the group. It was interesting how all the important people migrated around Marty and his friends. He extended a hand to Orange Mama for her to shake. "Welcome to the team."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

"Care to explain why you are hiding in my quarters, Gaff?" Magnum asked a week later as said robot pushed against the door with heavy vents. Already a week into the Year of Change season and the robots around them were getting more than restless. The things Magnum had been able to overlook in his CDF colleges were now glaringly obvious and he couldn't help but wonder if he was for the first time conscious of noticing them because he now knew what was causing this strange behavior. But no one was acting as strangely as Gaff was.

For the past week, CDF soldiers and Orange Bandits alike have been taken by the madness that comes with the Year of Change. Camo found himself being propositioned to exchange code with Smokey and the special forces commander had been hiding in his room ever since, refusing to come out until the gas bot left him alone or found someone else to exchange code with. The ace squadbots were closer than ever and very rarely allowed anyone else to join their group. The drillbots were openly mingling with the robots from Orange Valley, making connections and friends easily, something which could be considered strange for them since they were usually rather rough and gruff and mostly kept to themselves. The blue soldiers kept away from the illegal fighters from the pits while the green soldiers tried to mingle with everyone. Because everyone was so crazy at the moment, Gibson called back all their agents and that seemed to just create more problems.

Especially for Gaff.

Two or three times each hour, you could find Gaff running down this or that hall with some robot or the other running after him. Gaff was naturally faster than them but when one has to spend the entire day running around and escaping from annoyances like that, the person, no matter how patient, becomes annoyed and grumpy. One of his newer pursuers, Opal - a femmebot the same design and similar abilities as Violet - had taken up the habit of following him _everywhere_ he went. Magnum felt kind of sorry for the ancient robot. Gaff was a warrior, like him, so he tended to put his mission above everything else. And that mission is to protect Marty, his Master, whom he believed to be capable of defeating the General. Opal was making things a lot more difficult for him.

For instance, just yesterday, Black Beauty struck again, seemingly combing through the desert just for Gaff himself. She let her ninjas attack Marty, despite it being glaringly obvious that the boy could deal with them with ease now, and focused all of her attention on Gaff. Opal had been there, as well as Violet, and Opal had stuck so close to Gaff that at one point, Gaff couldn't unsheathe his sword fast enough and Black Beauty managed to pin him down again. They were just lucky that Violet had seen in time and stopped Black Beauty before the black robot could violate Gaff any further. It had left Violet with quite a few scratches and dents but she would have been better off than Gaff. They had no old parts for an ancient mechanism such as Gaff. Opal has been assigned duty as far away from their non-CDF allies ever since, but that didn't help much as there was also Emerald to worry about.

Emerald wasn't quite as aggressive in the sense of stalking someone. No, but she was the biggest flirt in the history of flirts. She used every opportunity to sidle up to Gaff and run her digits over his chest. Gaff, apparently, has no interest in this type - she was a green version of Opal or Violet - because he avoided her, too. Magnum didn't know why he found a strange source of relief that Violet didn't intrigue him either. He figured it might be because of this strange Year of Change thing. But even if Gaff didn't find the three of them attractive, why did he avoid all other robots, too? He seemed content only around Magnum himself, Violet (although he kept casting wary glances her way) and the kids. Oh, and Shadow.

The thought of the smaller CDF agent made Magnum look over to the impromptu bunk bed that had been dragged into his room three days ago. Kelly though it good to let Marty really have a room of his own so she suggested they put Gaff in the same room as one of their agents. Marty argued he didn't mind Gaff's presence, that he actually felt safer with the red and white robot around but Kelly pointed out that all growing boys needed their privacy, which for some reason made him flush. Gaff tried to turn down the room by saying he'd spend the entire night guarding in front of Marty's, which was met by protests on Ally's side, reminding them that even robots needed rest or else their systems could freeze up or undergo some serious damage. That, coupled with all the difficulties the Year of Change could bring, had Ally insisting that Gaff has some rest every day. Gaff could not argue further when Marty insisted. He tried by saying he will not allow his Master to go without his protection, so Marty agreed to spend some time in Gaff's room while the robot slept so that Gaff can be nearby should any trouble arise.

And so Gaff was moved into Magnum's room, for three reasons. One, it was currently the only big enough to add another bed into. Two, Magnum and Gaff got along while most other soldiers were a bit unnerved by the quiet, ancient bot. And three, it was the closest free room to Marty's own room, which he shared with Buttons as they had their whole lives. However, both Magnum and Gaff were mystified as to why the bed they were moving into the Captain's room was a bunk bed.

They found out the next morning, when Kelly escorted agent Shadow into their room just as Marty came for the agreed two hours (Gaff refused any more) of rest his guardian should get.

Now, it's not that Magnum hated the guy, he just didn't trust him. Shadow was a criminal before the CDF got their hands on him. Seeing how extremely skilled he was and what a great body he has, the organization decided to put him in rehabilitation and turn him into one of their agents. He wasn't yet ready for field work since there had been problems with his reprogramming, but he was stable most of the time to get smaller missions not far from the base. But it would seem that with their visitors from Orange Valley, they were placing him in a secure room with two robots they were sure that could handle him should he lose control. Needless to say, Gaff didn't sleep at all in those two hours, remaining highly alert while observing his Young Master interacting with Shadow. Magnum was relieved to find that Marty seemed to have a positive effect on the light blue agent. It was almost as though the former criminal was ... protective of Marty by the time the boy left their room with Gaff in tow.

Chief Gibson and Kelly were very satisfied to learn of this, too, although Kelly scolded Gaff for not resting later.

It took a couple of days, but Gaff grew to realize Shadow meant his Master no harm and that he was showing no signs of being affected by the Year of Change. He wasn't very happy when he heard that it could be a result of the constant tampering with Shadow's coding but Gaff knew there was nothing he could do about that. It was a CDF matter. Still, Gaff and Shadow got along just fine while Magnum still had difficulties putting his trust into an ex convict.

''If I remember correctly, I am staying here, too.'' The white and red bot reminded as he nodded to Magnum and to Shadow, who was resting on the top bunk.

''Opal or Emerald?'' Shadow asked in a seemingly disinterested voice, although both the other bots knew he had grown as fond of Gaff as he had of Marty, although he felt no such protectiveness over the guardian as he did for his Master. Gaff was Shadow's first robot friend but Gaff had only started being friendly to him after Marty had welcomed him with open arms. They were both dear to him, as neither feared he'd snap at any moment, but Marty was still his favorite.

''Neither.'' What could only be a shudder ran down Gaff's plating. ''A drillbot. He wouldn't leave me alone for half an hour. He is still outside. And this is a problem. I must meet with Master Marty in twenty minutes. Chief Gibson had given us a mission regarding a strange energy reading close to area 24D.''

''One of the General's lackeys?'' The war machine asked as he sat down on his own bed on the opposite side of the room to the bunk bed. Even if both of his guests were the queasy with hights type, he'd still stay on his own bed. He was far too large for the bunks they got out of the blue soldiers' hanger. He simply wouldn't fit. Luckily, Shadow preferred the top bunk and Gaff gave it to him without much trouble. This was mostly because Marty would sit on Gaff's bed while the guardian slept.

''We are not sure. The only hint of activity in the sector is that energy reading. They're sending the ace squadbots with us as backup. Ms Kelly suggested Shadow come along as well, but it was deemed unnecessary.'' Gaff answered as he pressed his head against the door, allowing his audial sensors to seek out someone outside of the door. He growled when he heard the distinct sound of another robot's working body.

''In other words, they still doubt my new programming is up to the task.'' Shadow bitterly called out as he flattened himself on the top bunk, preventing the other two from seeing him. He still had his moments when he wanted to be away even from Marty and when that happened, he would hide somewhere for an hour or so. His bed was currently the only place he could hide in, though, as although the room was bigger, Magnum's room was no suite.

''They just think it was a waste of resources. I, honestly, think that we could use your help. I have a bad feeling about this.''

''Was this feeling ever wrong before?'' Magnum had to ask. After all, Gaff was the oldest robot on base. To stay alive for so long had to be respected.

''Not that I can remember.'' The swordsman stated as he looked around, probably wondering if he could find an air vent and leave the room through there. He wasn't going to let his Master wait for him. But seeing there was no other escape route other than the door he knew one of his pursuers was in front of, Gaff turned to his two roommates. So far, Magnum had had to help him get rid of two annoying robot and Shadow five. It was time to see who would help this time. "I hope you can offer some assistance?"

"Sure, I'll get it." Shadow called and jumped out of the top bed, stretching a bit before taking Gaff's place at the door. When Gaff hid behind Magnum in order to be out of sight, Shadow extended the chains from his back and brought them before himself as he opened the door. The big, yellow drillbot turned around swiftly, probably thinking Gaff had given in, only for his face to go slack in shock and fear when he came face to face with Shadow. The smaller robot looked him up and down, as though judging how long it would take him to take him out before raising three fingers in the air. "Leave." When the bigger robot made to say something, Shadow closed one finger. When the yellow robot didn't move, he closed another. Finally getting the message, the drillbot hurried down the hall, almost mowing down Violet as she walked towards her own quarters.

When she looked up and saw Shadow threateningly/protectively standing in the doorway, she smiled at all three of her friends as Gaff and Magnum appeared beside Shadow. "You boys attracting trouble again."

"Gaff seems to only be attracting things as of late." The comment got Magnum a not so nice glare from said robot, but the war machine was more interested in Violet and the way she chuckled at his not so funny joke. Gaff just shook his head while Shadow rolled his optics.

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short," the cape wearing robot said as he moved past his roommates and the purole robot. He looked around and started running down the halls as fast and as silently as he could. Violet stared after him before turning to her fellow agents.

"What's up with him?"

"He needs to meet with the boy for a mission and he's being stalked around the base by our agents." Magnum replied with a shake of his head. "I honestly can't say what's making him run faster."

Violet sent a sympatetic glance down the hall which Gaff had used before once again refocusing on her fellow CDF agents. "I'm afraid we'll have to leave him to it on his own. Chief Gibson wants to see us." When Shadow moved to go back into his room, she called out with her gentle smile. " _All_ of us, agent Shadow." The light blue robot just looked at her before nodding and all three agents left in the opposite direction of the hall Gaff used.

Hopefully, no one will attack Gaff on his way to meet Marty.

00000

Marty couldn't explain it, but he was more excited to see Gaff than he normally was, to the point that he had left his room for the exit of the base up to twenty minutes earlier than he had to. Not only that, but he'd been feeling strange all week, _especially_ around his guardian. He just thanked his lucky stars that things have been so crazy lately that no one seems to have noticed his own craziness.

For instance, when he woke up five days ago in the middle of the night, he'd felt as though he was in an owen and had turned down the temperature a few degrees. He woke up two hours later, still feeling incredibly warm and he'd turned down the room temperature a few more degrees. When he woke up a third time, it was to the sound of Button's rattling teeth and plating as he struggled to warm up the room by increasing the temperature. When Marty had asked why he was doing that, Buttons had looked at him as though he had a few screws loose snd told him it was as cold as the Artic. When Marty insisted he was warm, Buttons had went to fetch a termometer but the device said Marty didn't have a fewer. Puzzled, they had both decided to go back to sleep with their room half the temperature of the whole base with Buttons getting most of the covers since Marty was still hot underneath his.

Then, three days ago, Marty suddenly lost his appetite mid breakfast. He'd been eating a nice, juicy sausage when, all of the sudden, he couldn't take another bite. He couldn't eat anything at lunch or dinner either, only for him to suddenly be able to eat for five people the next morning and to go back to normal only for dinner that night. In the meantime, he'd drank more water than should be healthy and he'd felt awfully lazy all morning, only to become restless an hour after midnight. That restlessness hasn't left him since.

And that's not even mentioning the fact that he had become incredibly fidgety around robots that weren't his guardian. Seriously, he had even been fidgety around _Buttons_ for an entire hour before he had settled down. He also noticed that many robots were giving him strange looks, not unlike the ones some of them gave Gaff before said robot ran off and had someone chase after him.

Then there's that. He's become incredibly jealous of every and any person who holds Gaff's attention for more than a minute, even if it's because Gaff is looking out to avoid them. Which didn't make any sense! Marty _knew_ he had no chance with Gaff for already made clear reasons. What right did he have to be jealous? None.

The brunet sighed as he leaned against one of the walls and slid down to sit on the metal plating that made up the ground. There went his excitement. Another thing that had started happening since yesterday was the fact that his moods could switch with the speed of the flying steps. He'd been all chirpy this morning, then he became subdued and broody, then he grew excited at seeing his guardian and now he was downright depressed. _'What is wrong with me lately? Did I go bonkers from all the things that have been happening lately or from all these crazy people surrounding me night and day?'_

The sound of fast, nimble feet approaching had him looking up and a relieved and fond smile slid across his face. ''Gaff.''

The white and red robot came to a stop before his master, a look of shock on his face. He looked at the digital clock in the hanger and turned to look back at his Master. ''Marty, for a second there, I thought I made you wait, but it would seem I am five minutes early. Is there something wrong so you came early?''

The boy shook his head and didn't even bother to get back to his feet. He felt a bit lazy at the moment, which was strange with his continued restlessness. ''No, I just felt like coming earlier. I got bored in my room and I knew we'd be leaving soon, so I walked here a little earlier.''

''I see. Well, we will be leaving as soon as the ace squadbors are ready.'' As if summoned by his words, the red fliers started pilling up in the hangar but they kept a wide berth from the two Eon family fighters. Still, they threw him strange glances which Gaff and Marty chose to ignore. They knew they stuck out like sore thumbs in CDF, what with Marty being a kid and Gaff being more then a hundred years old model. ''It would seem we are heading out soon.''

''Yeah.'' Finally, Mary stood up and dusted off his pants before smiling up at his guardian. ''You think this is something we should worry about?''

''I have a bad feeling about this trip.'' Marty sighed at this but knew better than to questions a warrior's intuition. His own had saved him a good number of times, even before the training in the House of Eon. ''We need to stay alert, Master.''

''I know.'' He said in a serious voice not befitting someone so young. Gaff kind of felt guilty that so much was riding on a small boy's shoulders. Marty should be playing with kids his own age, not fighting a war that had started a hundred years ago. Just because his ancestor defeated the General, the same was expected of him. And while Gaff had no doubts that his Young Master can do it, he still worried what all of this pressure was doing to someone so young. Eon had been around thirty years old when he had fought these battles, when he had had this serious a training. Marty was only eleven. ''I guess we should prepare.''

A moment later, Marty stood before Gaff in his armor, red and white with gold and black details here and there. Unlike with his ancestor, Marty's eyes weren't encased behind protective optics. Instead, a sheen of impenetrable glass covered his eyes but their real appearance stayed visible, large brown orbs staring out of the exit of the CDF base and towards a possible future battle. ''Let's go.''

''And where do you think _you're_ going?'' A high pitched voice asked from behind them and Marty groaned under his breath even as he and Gaff turned around to face Jenny and Stix. The hockey like robot was staring at Gaff warily while Gaff kept a sharp eye on both new arrivals.

Besides his robot stalkers, Gaff had had a few run-ins with Jenny, too, the girl trying to take off his cape, steal his sword or sneak up on him in general. She apparently found him fascinating enough to follow Shadow to their room when Gaff was supposed to be resting and she disturbed his sleep. When Magnum and Shadow tried to shoo her away, she insisted that if Gaff was resting, then Marty shouldn't be there, either, so they _must_ be doing something fun. Thankfully, Magnum had had the foresight to contact Violet, so the female robot brought Ally and Buttons to their room to distract the girl for a few hours. Needless to say, Gaff wasn't the most fond of Orange Mama's granddaughter.

''We're going out to check some energy reading that came up. It's going to be _sooo_ boring, I'm regretting that I have to go.'' Marty slyly answered, trying to get Jenny to lose interest in the mission so that they can be on their way.

''See! I told you they were doing something safe!'' The excited seven year old exclaimed to her guard and Marty became slack jawed. ''We can go with them! Please? Please please please!''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' Marty made a stopping motion with his hands, staring at the younger child with wide eyes. ''You can't come with us! It's dangerous!''

''Nuh uh!'' The orange haired girl insisted. ''You just said you're only checking out something boring! That means it's not dangerous.''

''We don't even know what it was!'' The Heir to the Fist insisted.

''Then why can you go and I can't?! You're just a little kid like me.'' Jenny insisted, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot. The squadbots were now openly staring at them and Marty felt slightly uncomfortable.

''Okay, listen, kid. There are a few key differences that allow me to go but don't include you.''

''Oh yeah? Like what?'' The girl challenged and Marty frowned.

''One, I have this,'' he gestured to the armor covering his whole body with his left hand. ''To protect me if someone attacks us. Two, I can fight. Three, I am way faster than you.''

''Are not! I easily outran you last time!''

''Yeah, when I was for the first time stuck in a ton of metal armor.'' The boy muttered under his breath but the others heard him anyway. ''Besides, I got _way_ faster since then. And stronger. This would also be your first time in a battle, not a fight. You could get hurt. They could take you hostage and use you against us. It's too dangerous.''

''That's only if it comes to a fight.'' Stix argued and both Gaff and Marty glared at him. ''I'm sore with a little _proper_ protection,'' here, he cast a meaningful look at Gaff, which served to only further Gaff's glare. ''And plenty of care and caution, it will be fine.''

''A potential battlefield is no place for a child.'' Gaff finally argued back and Stix looked triumphant.

''Then Eon _Kid_ can't go, either.''

''While my Master is young, I don't consider him a child.'' Marty's heart skipped a beat at his guardian's words and he looked up at the red and white robot. ''He is a fine warrior and he will be more than capable to look after himself in a fight. I know that I can count on him in a battle to come out victorious. Young Jenny cannot guaranty you the same.''

''You leave the protection of Ms Jenny to me.'' Stix said coldly.

''You will slow us down.'' Finally, one of the squadbotds said. ''Those two can keep up with us, but you can't.''

''Gigas can travel at great speeds.'' The red flybots just shrugged. If they weren't messed up by the urges of the Year of Change, maybe they would have protested further. Right now, they couldn't care less.

''Your choice.''

Jenny cheered and Stix looked smugly at Master and guardian. Gaff just shook his head. They just had to chose the mission he had a really bad feeling about.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

''I can't believe we let them come with us,'' Marty muttered under his breath as he and Gaff speed away with their flying steps along the canon walls in the middle of the Grand Desert. They have already long since left the CDF base behind them, miles and miles away with the squadbots keeping their backs and the speeding Giga beneath them. ''I mean, yeah, I'm I kid, too, but I had training to enter these kinds of fights. And I have armor. And I know you can protect me, but Stix has no idea what he could be up against and Jenny only saw a fight behind a safety net. They shouldn't be here.''

''There was nothing we could do,'' Gaff grimly stated, obviously no more pleased than his Master at having to possibly watch out for two more people who would be useless in a fight against Black Beauty or Scar. Heck, even their minions might be too much for them. That could pose to be a serious problem. If they were caught, they really could be used as bargaining chips. Orange Mama will be losing her granddaughter, if that is the case, because Gaff will _never_ let anything happen to his Master. And not only because the fate of the world depended on it. ''We can only hope that their Giga will provide enough protection.''

''Steel Jaw Jack could take one of those down.'' The last of the house of Eon stated and sped up, probably in hopes to leave the two civilians back so they didn't receive the first attack should there be any. ''And while he's not easy to handle, something tells me there are far worse things waiting for us than one mercenary robot.'' Just thinking about Khan and how much stronger the General must be for such a strong warrior to submit to him ... It sent shivers down his spine.

Heart appeared a little over their heads, keeping pace with them. ''The source of the energy signature has reappeared.'' The red flier warned and Gaff already unsheathed his sword, feeling the energy as well. ''Be on alert. It's just behind that boulder!''

''Mater,'' Marty looked back at Gaff, seeing the tense lines of his face and wondering what could cause his guardian such worry. ''It would seem you were right about there being something far more dangerous waiting for us. We should turn back.''

''WHAT?!'' Heart asked in confusion, echoed through his com unit by his fellow fliers. ''We can't turn back!''

''What is it, Gaff?'' Marty asked as he slowed down, turning to fully face his guardian. But before he could reply, said robot was tackling him to the ground as a giant shield flew overhead. Had Gaff not tackled him, the thing would have cut his head off! As was demonstrated when it easily fell Heart. ''What is that?!''

''You were right, WIND, it _is_ dear old Gaff!'' An unfamiliar voice called and Marty looked up over Gaff's shoulder, seeing a golden brown robot with long arms as he caught the rotating shield and placed it back on his arm. He had two of those and he wore a kilt. He had a strange helm and no mouth. He looked ancient, as old as Gaff but not as good looking. He looked creepy, if Marty was honest with himself.

''Of course I was right, RAIN. I could never mistake his chi.'' A female voice said from ahead of them and Marty craned his neck to see her. She looked bigger than Black Beauty and she resembled the other guy, only more of her plating was gray instead the gold-ish brown color of the other guy's and she wore a longer skirt. She had two whips in her hands. ''So, Gaff.'' The guardian lifted himself to stand in front of his master. ''Are you ready to finally let me take your code?''

''Focus, WIND,'' CLOUD stated coldly as he and LIGHTNING joined in, having downed the other two ace squadbots. ''We're here for the little Heir.''

''I am sure even just one of you three will be enough to take care of the kid.'' The female snapped at the biggest of the group, this one holding a giant club that Marty had no doubts could break him like a china doll. ''You can have your fun while I have mine.''

''You know it is dangerous to exchange code with the enemy, WIND.'' The last guy stated, twisting his swords around in his hands, looking down at the swordsman still standing protectively over his Master. ''You might suddenly find yourself sympathizing with the Eon family.''

The female glared at LIGHTNING. ''I killed a good bunch of that family myself. Don't you _dare_ question my loyalty.''

''And you should not doubt his,'' CLOUD reminded, pointing at Gaff ... Only he wasn't there anymore! Gaff had seen the opportunity and had picked up his Master before running off. He knew he had no real chance against one of these four, let alone all four of them! He had to get Marty out of there before the boy was killed. The CDF can criticize him all they want for leaving the fight. There was no way he will risk his Master's life for a battle when there was still a war to be fought.

''They're getting away!'' RAIN yelled, transforming into a ball with his shields and giving chase, only to stop when he felt open fire on his shields. He uncurled himself and looked down to see that Stix was using the Gigas finger canons to fire at him. ''What's this?''

''What little bugs.'' WIND said coldly, unwrapping one whip and slashing at the big orange robot. With a single slash of her whip, the Giga fell like it was a paper toy blown by a gut of wind. Jenny screamed as Stix took her up and skated away from the wreckage before it could flatten them. ''They're not CDF, nor are they the type Gaff would take with himself should he need help in protecting his Master.''

''That means they are worthless worms.'' LIGHTNING concluded, bringing his swords up, prepared to destroy them. Yet CLOUD stopped him.

''Leave them.'' WIND commanded when he cast them questioning glances. ''Find the boy. And bring me Gaff!'' With that, the female left her subordinates to deal with it all while she went off goodness knows where.

RAIN sighed in annoyance. ''She's really annoying during the Year of Change.'' He looked around, ignoring the fleeing orange people. ''I don't know why she's so fixated on Gaff.''

''Probably for the same reason the rest of them are all fixated on him.'' LIGHTNING grumbled. ''His coding is unique.''

''Stop focusing on Gaff's coding and start looking for his chi.'' CLOUD snapped, bringing the other two to attention. ''Where he is, Eon's Heir is bound to be, too.'' With that, CLOUD himself took one random direction and began searching. LIGHTNING and RAIN could only shrug and do the same.

Stix stopped running when he realized that they weren't being followed, but he still hid himself and Jenny behind a big rock, peeking out to see if there was nay danger. When he saw nothing, he was both relieved and fearful. No enemies was a good thing. No Marty and Gaff was a bad thing. They had no idea where they were. They didn't know how far CDF was. They were alone. They knew there were enemies around but they had no idea what to expect. Gaff had fled with Marty the first chance he got, which meant these were no small fry, which was then proven right when the Giga's weapons had no impact. Stix's only weapon will be useless and they had no provisions. They could only beg the heavens that one of the ace squadbots had contacted the base and asked for reinforcements when the first one was taken down.

''Stix?'' Jenny called and the orange robot turned to look at her. ''Are Marty and Mr Gaff going to be okay?''

''I don't know, Ms Jenny. I honestly don't know.''

They could only hope.

00000

Meanwhile, Gaff had found an opening in the big bolder they were supposed to go over if they wanted to get to the supposed energy source, which they now knew were the four robots he had just fled from. He still held his Master in his arms as he looked around the narrow hallway like anomaly in the rock. This must have been used as an escape route during one of the wars, he realized. As he walked further into the tunnel, he started losing all senses from the outside. He could not feel any chi signatures, which would mean he and Marty were also shielded. But only if no one entered the one way tunnel. The rocks blocked them off from the outside, yes, but if someone were to find the opening like he had and investigate ...

Gaff immediately put his master down and took out his sword. He carefully cut into the rock floor and controlled his chi to send enough of it into the rock so he could lift it. "Master Marty, please enter the hole and break down the stone there as much as you can." When the boy only looked at him in confusion, he gently nudged him with his free hand. "Hurry."

Deciding to humor his guardian, Marty did as he was instructed. He only managed to make a meter deep hole before Gaff jumped in and cut the rocks into almost dust sized pieces and pushed Marty to lie down. The red and white robot then surprised him by sheathing his sword and placing it about fifteen inches from Mary's left foot before kneeling in between the boy's legs and placing his palm on either side of his head. He channeled his chi into the rock again and carefully lowered it onto his own back, his cape protecting the younger from the rubble that fell on them in the process. Gaff grunted as the weight finally settled on him but he held strong, standing like a solid shield and pillar for his Master.

That didn't do much to stop Marty's beating heart with how close his guardian (and crush) was. "G-Gaff?"

"The rock formation is perfect to hide our chi or any possible tracking signal they could follow," the ancient bot replied, looking his companion in the eyes. "However, should they enter the tunnel, we'd be discovered and easily trapped. They will show no mercy to you, Marty. This is the only way to hide us."

"But will you be alright like this?" The boy asked with clear concern. That block of stone _had_ to be about a ton heavy at _least_. Sure, robots could hold up a lot more weight than humans can but that didn't mean they didn't have limits.

"We are better off in here, like this, for a few hours instead of running and risking them catching up on us." Gaff replied and grunted as suddenly, the weight on his back got heavier. When he nearly faltered under the sudden addition to his burden, Marty automatically lifted his knees to lock the rock in place and his hands to hold it off from Gaff's head. This, however, brought them even closer together and Marty thanked his lucky stars that he had his armor on, or else Gaff was sure to see his intense blush right now.

"What was that?" Marty asked in a sort of panicked voice but his companion shushed him.

"You see anything?!" A voice called from a distance, echoing through the tunnel.

"No!" A voice with a rough accent right above them answered and Marty released a silent gasp. "Although they seem to have passed through here some time ago. I can still feel the residue energy of Gaff's and the boy's chi."

Gaff's right arm gave a loud creak, as if it was about to buckle. Marty instantly pushed harder against the rock and the Fist reacted, helping the push until Gaff told him to stop. "But why?! You'll not only get injured but they'll know that we are here!"

"Every time you use the fist, it releases certain amounts of chi. Even a small amount of the Fist's power is easily detectable, especially to someone who's fought Eon himself a hundred years ago." Marty shut up, frowning in worry at Gaff's plight. "I can hold on a bit more. Hopefully, LIGHTNING will not decide to jump on us."

"Hopefully, he'll move his fat ass off of us altogether and soon. Man, he's heavier than Tua and he's a sumo wrestler!" A smile tugged at the ancient robot's lips as his Master grumbled. However, it disappeared when Marty moved his hands a bit to more easily push against the rock. "I won't use my chi. I'll just hold it off a bit, too. You don't need to shoulder the burden on your own, Gaff."

"If they're not in there, then come on out!" CLOUD called and LIGHTNING grumbled as he started walking further down the tunnel. Marty sighed in relief and Gaff felt his arms and legs relax a bit because most of his burden was lifted. Marty had a right about LIGHTNING being very heavy.

"It is you who shoulders a great burden, Master." Gaff replied gravely with traces of regret. "You are far too young to be in this war, yet you have no choice in this. If I could, I'd take your burden off of your young shoulders and carry it myself. But I cannot." Brown eyes stared up into yellow optics. "So I will bear _this_ burden for you. If I have to, I will let the burden of the entire world crush me if it will keep you safe or lighten the burden your destiny carries."

Marty thought his heart was going to escape his chest with those words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, it could be interpreted in many ways, but his traitorous heart was stuck on the one that it preferred the most. However, his mind was shouting out to him that he was still just a kid to Gaff; he'd even called him too young! But that didn't stop the words from moving him and warming him all over.

However, it did let him put his arms back down. "How long should we stay here? We can't risk coming out now. They're probably searching the area."

Gaff nodded as he answered. "I suggest we stay for at least an hour. Knowing them, they won't give up so easily."

"Who _were_ they even?" The boy asked curiously. "I know they're working for the General, but that was pretty obvious."

"They are the Four Lords of Invincibility." The guardian replied. "Their power is only lesser than the General's himself. LIGHTNING, CLOUD, RAIN and WIND. Together, they make a storm that cannot be stopped. In the time of the First War, they were invaluable allies. But they believed in the General's views that robots were superior to humans and just like the General, they became deadly opponents. They made the biggest problems _after_ the fights by combining their chi and sending a storm our way. They are as loyal to the General as Khan is."

"That's bad." The Heir of Eon said with a gulp and settled down for a long wait. At least he knew he was safe. With Gaff here, he was always safe. They were going to be here for a _long_ while.

00000

"What were you thinking!?" Orange Mama yelled when Stix and Jenny returned to the base. As it would turn out, they _were_ that lucky for one of the squadbots to have indeed called for backup as soon as the first red flier fell. Captain Magnum was quickly dispatched to go to the sight of battle. He made it just in time to see the Four Invincible Lords finishing up with the scouting of the area and leaving, which gave Magnum the chance to find his fellow CDF bots. When they had seen him, Stix had revealed his and Jenny's hiding spot, nearly getting shot when they startled the good captain. And then he reported they were at the sight of the battle and they began _longing_ for that shot as it would have been better - and quicker - if Magnum had ended them than to get this chewing out. "What could possibly excuse you taking Jenny off the base and into a _war zone_!? You _know_ that the General's men are looking for the boy all over the desert, you _know_ it's dangerous for Jenny to go into the desert on a _good_ day-"

"Where's Marty?" Ally called out as she and Buttons ran into Chief Gibson's office, unknowingly cutting the old woman off. "What happened? Why is everyone here except him and Gaff?"

"He's alright, right?" The metal dog asked with concern coloring his vocal chords. "I mean, he has Gaff with him, right? Marty's always fine as long as Gaff is there! Gaff will take care of him ... Gaff _is_ with him, right?"

"Yes, Gaff was with him." Stix answered, somewhat calming the two worried friends. "However, we don't know if they were captured or even okay. Gaff kind of just picked him up and ran. I never saw someone run that fast."

"For Gaff to run ... Who attacked them?" Buttons asked, perplexed that the red and white guardian would run. Sure, it was probably for Marty's good, but he still _ran_.

"I was hoping someone can answer that." Magnum replied as he sent a picture to the big projector in the room. Gibson's and Orange Mama's cursing, coupled with Kelly's gasp spelled trouble and Magnum was ready to bet his right arm that Gaff had attracted it. "I'm guessing that means it's bad news."

"Those are the Four Invincible Lords." An old voice answered from the door. They all swirled around to see a small, old man with a big stick in his right hand, the two ends coupled with a fist and a foot. He was practically bald and dressed in really old green, gray and red clothing. He looked decidedly out of place in this room of modern technology and clothes.

"Grand Master Zhang?" Buttons, the only one who knew the old man of the present company, asked with in credulousness coloring his question. "What are you doing here?"

"How did you get in?" Kelly snapped while the robots pointed their various weapons at the little old man. "You are invading the Central Defense Federation grounds and we can easily arrest you for that."

"Can you really?" Zhang asked with a chuckle, observing the gathered group. "I don't see a single person here who could possibly present a challenge to me, even in these old years of my life. And you should know I now have very little to risk. I have trained the Heir of Eon. I have one last task that even Gaff can fulfill. If I were to enter a fight with you, it would be with nothing to lose. My life is complete."

"You trained the boy?" The war machine asked and lowered his weapon, only Shadow following his actions. The rest of the CDF agents lowered their's only after Gibson waved them off.

"Indeed I did. Quite the little comet, Marty is. He has the potential to surpass Eon himself. It was an honor to teach him." The Grand Master said with pride in his voice and warmth in his eyes.

"Then can you tell us more about these Four Invincible Lords?" Gibson demanded, offering a seat for the old man. "How big of a threat do they pose?"

"Only Eon or the General could defeat them," Zhang replied, not even looking at the seat. "I suspect Marty will have to fight them one day soon. They won't let him get to the General without facing them."

"More legends?" Magnum asked bitterly and the old man nodded. "Can you tell us what they were doing in this sector?"

"Well, professionally, they have come to finish off the last Heir to the Eon family. Not so professionally, WIND has come to possibly get Gaff to exchange code with her."

"Do you think Marty will be alright?" Ally asked, rushing forwards to the Grand Master. Zhang looked up at the girl that had given their Young Master the strength to finish his training and so quickly, too. _'Si this is the little friend we owe our thanks to? She seems nice.'_ "Will he come back?"

"There is no doubt about it. Gaff will do everything in his power to protect Marty."

"And if he fails?" Smell asked cautiously.

Zhang looked at them with the gravest face they'd ever seen grace human features. "Then all hope is lost and the General has won before the war even started."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

Marty opened his eyes to almost absolute darkness except for the two glaring yellow lights right in front of his face, making him wince at the sudden assault. He blinked a few times to get used to the light and his eyes widened when he realized the light came from Gaff's yellow optics. It all came rushing back to him, the mission, Jenny and Stix, the attack, Gaff carrying him off, hiding under the rock, their little talk ...

''Did I fall asleep?'' The boy asked in panic, hands shooting up to support a part of the weight for his guardian but Gaff didn't seem to be struggling. Only when LIGHTNING had been standing on them had Gaff had any trouble. ''Why didn't you wake me up? How long have I been asleep?''

''You looked like you needed it.'' Gaff calmly replied to the barrage of questions. ''Besides, this made sure that they have left the area. And you've only been asleep for a couple of hours. It is fine, Master Marty. I had no trouble holding the rock in place a little bit longer.''

''Little bit?! Little bit! Gaff, you were stuck in his position for hours while I slept!'' The guilt he felt at the situation really couldn't make him feel good with the rest he had. Gaff was right. He really needed the nap. His nights continued being chaotic ever since the Year of Change had started. He knew he wasn't the only human disturbed by their robot companions change in routine, but he should be the one the least affected. After all, neither Buttons nor Gaff seemed to be under the effect of the season. But that didn't change the fact that the season was affecting him, too. He didn't understand it and he was too afraid and a bit embarrassed to talk with anyone about it. After all, what if it lead into another birds and bees talk, like the one his dad had given him a few months ago? He hoped he'd never have to live through something as embarrassing as that ever again.

''It was fine.'' The guardian said in as calm a voice as the one he'd used a minute ago and Marty sighed when he realized there was no use trying to argue his point. Gaff wouldn't listen, anyway. They should just focus on getting out of here before something else went wrong.

''Let's just get out of here, okay?'' The robot nodded and started focusing his chi. Marty was allowed to help with lifting the rock this time around, using the Fist to push it out of the hole and then together, master and guardian returned the rock in its place. You never knew if they'd need a hiding place again some day. Although, it might be a bit obvious if someone were to walk through the tunnel now. After all, that part was a good bit sunken in. If LIGHTNING were to come in through here now, he'd see just how doped he was. That ought to make him angry. ''You okay?''

He was looking at his guardian, who was currently rotating his shoulders and arching his backstruts to no doubt make sure no kinks remained before they exited the safety of the tunnel and started the trek back to the base. ''I am fine. But we should get going. We don't know if any more of the General's forces will come this way.'' Marty nodded in agreement and they walked to the entrance of the tunnel. Gaff carefully studied the surrounding before nodding to the other and they exited their little hiding spot.

It was getting dark outside. The sun was about to set and some of the brighter stars had already appeared on the darkening sky. The west looked a bit bloody from the sunset but there was a beautiful mix of oranges, reds, yellows and then purples, pinks and blues as the night sky mixed with what was left of the day.

''Wow,'' Marty breathed, taken by the sight. Combined with the rocky terrain, the landscape before them was something like out of a postcard. ''This is amazing!''

The red and white robot wanted to smile at his Young Master's excitement at such a simple sight. Well, Marty was young and he had lived in a single place his whole life before this whole mess started. And the view was indeed breathtaking. He noticed his Master no longer looking at the scenery, but rather at him and he turned his attention to the boy, but Marty quickly looked away. That was odd.

''Maybe we should start heading back,'' the younger suggested and Gaff nodded They had an opportunity to leave this place without being followed or attacked on the way. They ought to use the best of it before more trouble found them. The time for the General's revival was approaching if the Four Lords of Invincibility were sent after Marty. They must be in a hurry to get rid of the Heir to he Fist if they were attacking so boldly.

Marty, on the other hand, had his thoughts on a whole different matter as they headed back, running through the desert with the speed afforded to them by the flying steps. It was a really neat trick he was glad he had learned. He spent almost all of the time they were traveling to think about his feelings for Gaff. He really ought to give them up. A war was just around the corner and Gaff was a robot while he was a human. Why would Gaff want to be with him? He'd have to die eventually, which would leave Gaff all alone again. The mere thought of that saddened him.

Gaff must have been alone for so long, waiting for Marty to finally get the Fist and start his journey. For a century, the only company he had was Black Beauty and her ninjas, all of them enemies. Maybe he interacted with an Eon family member here and there, but that was questionable at best. What must it have felt like, to be alone with a dormant Fist for all those years, always at the edge of society but never daring enter it for fear of encountering an enemy that will try to take the Fist from him before it could reach its intended user? It must have been awfully lonely. Marty knew he could never stand it. Sure, Ally was his first ever friend, but he'd had his dad and Buttons and even old Flower Shirt - although he had always hated that guy, he was too much of a jerk most of the time - his whole life. He wasn't as alone and not for nearly as much time as Gaff was. Now, in these modern times, all that was left of what Gaff once knew could be counted on one hand: his sword, the Fist, the Ancestral Home of the Eon family, the war and now Marty, the successor of Eon and his new Master.

Marty didn't want to be Gaff's Master. He felt uneasy that he was in a way holding back such a warrior. Gaff should be free of any duty he thinks he has to protect him. Marty would feel a whole lot better if Gaff was protecting him because he wanted to first and not because he'd made a promise a hundred years ago that he'd do so. Then again, that might be his lovesick heart talking. He really was such a kid, so naive.

 _'When this whole mess is over,'_ he thought, casting a glance at his guardian and feeling a pang of hurt in his heart, but he shook it off. Gaff deserved at least that much, if nothing else. _'I'll free him of his duty and let him live as he wants. He's served the Eon family long enough. I'll set him free and let him go.'_

Even if that means Marty will never see him again.

00000

''We've searched the entire area three times, Chief.'' Camo reported after hours of searching. He and his platoon had just returned and they were exhausted. They had searched from both the ground and the air and there was not a single trace of the two warriors of the Eon family. ''We didn't find a single clue that they were ever there. I'm afraid we need to prepare for the worst case scenario.''

''Oh no!'' Ally gasped behind him and Buttons began his dramatic sobbing, both clearly very much worried that what he was saying could be true. And up until now, all the evidence pointed to the fact that it very well might be true. There was no trace that could have lead to them being found or even having been there at all. From the place Gaff had ran off from, there was no trail left behind. Not footprints, not broken or disturbed rocks, nothing.

''That just means Gaff is doing his job right,'' Shadow countered, speaking for the first time in one of these meetings. ''These people were obviously there for Marty, so he took him and hid him somewhere where they can't find them. This doesn't mean they're dead, just very hard to be found.''

''I agree with Shadow for once.'' Magnum added his own opinion. ''Neither Marty nor Gaff are a piece of cake to deal with. They survived Khan, whose hand I nearly perished at and whom I heard could only be defeated by the General himself, they survived Black Beauty and Scar and all of their followers. They might not be ready to fight these four robots, but I'm sure they are capable of surviving them through carefully picking their battles.''

''I must say they are right.'' Zhang spoke up from where he had been chatting with Orange Mama. It felt good to have someone his age to exchange words with and that they weren't a robot. Sure, he loved talking with Gaff but it was always nice to have some human company, too. And he must say, Orange Mama was his type of ... conversation partner, too. ''Gaff would never allow for Marty to be hurt. It is only a matter of time that they return. Gaff won't allow them to leave whatever shelter he found for them until he was certain it would be safe. We just have to wait for them.''

''While I'm usually more inclined to agree with facts found in the field,'' Gibson stated, fixing his tinted glasses. ''That kid had survived worse. I am sure he will be fine. So we will wait for them before moving locations for safety reasons. If they ambushed them so near the base, they might knew where we are. HQ must stay a secret, so we will change locations as soon as they come back. However, for safety reasons, we can't wait here forever, either. I'm giving them two days to come back.''

''But that's not fair!'' Buttons protested, waving around his servos in distress. ''What if they had to run even further from the base and will need a lot longer to come back? We can't just leave them here!''

''Buttons does have a point, sir,'' Violet offered. "If they come back and we're not here, not only will we be abandoning them, but we'll be losing valuable allies and friends. Not to mention the legend."

"Let legends stay legends. We need something we are _sure_ will work, not something we have no proff will work."

Zhang gave an indignant gasp. "How dare you? Take that back! The Fist of Eon is the only thing that can defeat the general! If you leave Marty and Gaff out there, the General's forces _will_ find them eventually. They'll be able to hold them off for only so long, no matter how strong or skilled they are." The old man glared at the Chief. "I already said this once. If the boy is killed, then your war is lost before it can even begin."

"We can talk about this later, but Marty needs our help now," Ally said, stopping any further disputes on the matter. "We need to find him before the General's forces do. He could be in real danger right now."

"I can go out and try to find them," Magnum offered readily. "I can fly over the area one more time and hope Gaff deemed it safe enough for them to leave their little hiding hole."

"You'll need feet on the ground, too." Violet argued. "Shadow, Opal, Emerald and I can search on the ground. I'd suggest splitting up, as it's faster, but that would just put us all into greater danger."

"Not to mention that, if we get caught, they could use us as bait." Shadow added, standing stiffly as everyone turned to look at him. "Gaff might not be able to stop Marty from trying to save us, so we have to be careful."

A click came from the intercom on Gibson's desk. "Chief Gibson, sir. We see two figures approaching. Here's a visual." One of the guards reported and a moment later, the visual feed from one of the outside cameras came through to the big screen opposite Gibson's desk. It clearly showed two nearing shapes coming towards the base and they were moving at high speed, but there were no weapons alerts going off. "They don't appear to be hostile so far, sir. What should we do?"

"Kelly, send an order to the command center to turn on the headlights and point them at the figures." The short haired woman nodded and moved out of the room to do as she was told. Gibson pushed a button on the intercom, allowing the guards to hear him. "We're about to light them up. If they're hostiles, don't hesitate to shoot. Do you copy?"

"We copy, sir. On standby," the soldier replied and the visual outside was suddenly brightened up with artificial lighting. The two figures stopped and shielded their eyes from the strong light, but made no move to attack. "Halt! Who goes there? By order of the CDF, identify yourselves."

"It's Marty and Gaff!" A voice could be heard and Buttons cheered while everyone else sighed in relief. "What's going on?"

"Just standard procedure. You can go in." The guard answered and the lights shut off again. Gaff and Marty soon got nearer to the camera and the already palpable relief grew when they saw that they only appeared to be dirtier than when they had left earlier that day. They were covered from head to toe in dust but at least there were no dents anywhere. "Sir, the boy and Gaff are headed to your office as we speak."

"Good, tell everyone to let them through." The bald man sighed and let go of his intercom button, leaning back into his chair and rubbing his temples. Finally, some good news. Everyone quieted down until there was a knock on the door before they opened, revealing the very dirty red and white pair. "You're back. Good. We were worried for a while."

"What happened to _you_?" Mike couldn't help but ask, frowning like a dive in disgust at the dirt and dust clinging to the Heir of Eon and his guardian. Marty gave him an annoyed frown.

"Let's see _you_ hiding under a rock for a few hours before traveling through a mini sandstorm."

"A ... rock?" Ally asked in confusion as she came to stand beside her friend. She would have hugged him, but Marty was _very_ filthy at the moment and while the dirt might disappear along with his armor, it will definitely dirty her dress.

"It's a long story," the boy replied tiredly, sharing a look with Gaff.

"Well, we've got time," Buttons huffed, also keeping away from the pair. The rest didn't protest, as they, too, were curious as to what could cause the due to end up in such dirt. Marty squirmed under their scrutiny, uneasy with the stares.

"I'm afraid not." Gaff interrupted. "We've got a serious problem on our hands."

"The Four Invincible Lords?" Zhang asked and Marty's eyes widened when he saw his teacher.

"Grand Master Zhang? What are you doing here?"

The old man exchanged a look with Gaff. "I have come to check on you, my boy. And Gaff and I have something _very_ important to discuss." The guardian nodded back at the martial arts master to show he understood. "So, the Invincible Lords are back?"

"Yes." Gaff answered tensely. "I'm afraid the awakening of the General is near."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

"So, how is our Young Master these days, Gaff?" Grand Master Zhang asked the next morning as Gaff sat with him in his room while he drank some green team with biscuits. The guardian looked uneasy, ready to start pacing any second now and was probably prepared to run out of the room and to his Master at the slightest hint that something was wrong. "I came here to specifically make sure he was dealing with the situation properly. After all, the Eon family was a bit different than the rest of the human kind, due to their connection with the fist through Master Eon."

"He seems to be handling it well enough." The red and white robot answered, looking towards the door again. Really, Gaff was such a worrywart. The possibility of Marty getting hurt in the span of half an hour was ridiculous on such a high security base such as the CDF's HQ. Besides, there were others with Marty at almost all times. That big boxer robot, George, was very fond of the boy and they spent a great deal of time sparing together. With his new training, Marty was more than a match for the Orange Valley Champion. Then there was that Shadow fellow. He had a dark cloud made up of his past clinging to him and his newfound friendship with Marty was a ray of light for him. He would protect the boy without a doubt. Magnum and Violet were there for him, too, without hesitation despite their own lives being at stake. And there were many other CDF and Orange Bandits robots around to prevent or at least slow down any attackers that might want the last descendant of the Eon family any harm. Not to mention Marty was no longer the helpless, little boy who had started out on this journey. The boy's protection and safety weren't to be of concern.

What _was_ , however, was the month they were already almost halfway through.

"Did you notice any of the symptoms?" Zhang asked with slight concern. The symptoms might end up endangering the boy in a fight if they didn't help him deal with them right. "Has he been acting strangely?"

"Master Marty seems to have gone through a couple of stages already," was the answer he both expected and dreaded. "He has trouble sleeping, but I think he made up for a few days with yesterday's nap. He's had strange eating patterns a few days ago. Buttons has been complaining about their room always being so much cooler than the rest of the base because Master Marty was hot. He took in more liquids, presumably to return his core temperature to a more manageable level and he switched between lethargic and hyperactive for a while. He also seems to have grown both restless and fidgety."

"More so than other humans when the Year of Change takes effect on their robot companions?" They had to make sure, after all.

"Indeed." Was all the protector of the Fist said before finally giving into the urge to move and he stood up, walked over to the window and looked outside while gripping his sword tightly.

"Then there is no doubt." Zhang said with a sigh and a tired nod. "I have actually hoped that he would be too young for it to happen, even though he wears the Fist. After all, he's not even a teenager yet."

"Charlie surely _must_ have told him _something_ about all of this," Gaff said, as though trying to convince himself of this fact. "He's been around the Eon family long enough for them to tell him the _other_ reason they were so different from the rest of humanity."

"Even if he _did_ tell the boy," the old man countered. "Marty was far too young to learn any of this. It would have just confused or frightened him more than the situation no doubt had as soon as he was thrust into it. Think about it, Gaff." He insisted, walking over to the guardian. "He is so young and we already expect him to fight a war for us. Back then, when the Fist wasn't even a figment of his wildest dreams, such a family trait would seem frightening to him. He would be scared of his own duty."

"Marty is a brave boy and a true warrior at heart," Gaff insisted, defending his Young Master vehemently. "He would be confused, yes, but not frightened."

"He is still just a child, Gaff." Zhang corrected as he patted the ancient robot's hand. "No matter how mature his ordeals have made him. A child's emotions are unstable and unpredictable. He has time to work on that, but that is not what concerns me still. Did any of the robots ... go after him?"

"His association with me, Shadow and George kept away anyone who might have turned out to be a problem." The swordsman replied with a sigh. "I think I should go and check on my Master now."

"Gaff," the old man called when the bot got to the doors. "You yourself are not acting like you always do."

"The Year of Change has not affected me," was the crisp answer. "I feel no need to exchange code, Master Zhang."

A chuckle was his response. "The Year of Change affects everyone, Gaff. Even you. But it affects us all in different ways. While in the past you sought to hide yourself from everyone in order to preserve your coding, you are now actively seeking Marty out."

"I am doing my job," Gaff stated and hastily left the Grand Master's assigned room, no doubt heading towards Marty's location, wherever that may be at this point in time. Zhang just shook his head.

"No, Gaff. You never felt this way before and you are hiding behind your duty. You have not gravitated even towards _Eon_ as much as you do towards _Marty_. You must realize this ... on your own." He mumbled to himself and closed his eyes, only to open them a few minutes later when he heard a knock. He got up, wondering who it was as he walked towards the doors to let in his guest. His eyes twinkled with delight at who he saw.

"I was wondering if you'd mind some company," Orange Mama stated and Zhang very gladly let her in, offering her tea and biscuits.

The Year of Change affected _everyone_.

00000

"I don't know how you can stand it, Marty," Ally admitted as the the three friends sat down at a table in the cafeteria for lunch. They were, besides Jenny of course, the youngest people on the base but both the human workers and the robot agents gave gotten more than used to them by now. "I mean, I've never had a crush before, let alone have I been in love with someone, but I usually got pretty jealous whenever someone tried taking Duke Von Rhymer's attention away from me. I honestly don't get it how you can stand all those robots coming onto Gaff like that."

"Shh, please be a but quieter, Ally!" The boy with the Fist begged, fearing someone would overhear and he'd get in trouble. "I don't want anyone to hear, okay?"

"Right, sorry," the genius apologized as she took the first bite of her spaghetti. "Still ..."

"I don't like it, if that's what you mean," Marty said as he looked down at his food, hesitating from eating it. Since this morning's breakfast, he couldn't even _think_ about food without throwing up. He was looking at it now and he wasn't running towards the nearest bathroom yet, but that didn't mean much. He'd rather not eat just to vomit it all later. But he'll have to eat at least a _little_. It's not healthy to skip meals, after all. "But I know I can't really stop it, either. Besides, I have no right to be jealous. Gaff may call me Master, but I don't control him. And while I might love Gaff, he onl-"

"You like Gaff?" A startled, familiar, female robot voice said and Marty suddenly turned pale and grew very, very stiff while Ally and Buttons looked up towards Violet, who had approached their table with a plate of oil that was her ration. The purple robot looked confused and curious, but there was no scorn or disgust on her face. Of course, if Marty would just look over to her, he'd sew that. "That's ... actually kind of cute."

"... what?" Was all Eon's Heir could say as he turned to look at the female robot. "But ... isn't it ... strange that I like a robot like that?"

"We can't chose who we love," she replied as she took the seat besides Ally, opposite Marty with a warm smile on her face. "If anything, I think you two would be good for each other. He'd protect you and you'd make sure he takes care of himself."

Marty blushed at this and looked away, making Ally giggle and Violet chuckle at his reaction. It was sometimes so difficult to remember the brunet was still only a boy! An eleven year old boy saddled with a fist that carried a heavy destiny. Violet eyed him sadly as she realized that even when all of this was finally over, Marty will still be changed forever. The experiences he went through will make him years older than he actually is. His childhood ended the day he put on that Fist. And yet he was the only one who can wear it, too. Fate was not so kind towards Marty as to grant him at least a few more years of a peaceful life.

"So, what are your plans to get Gaff to return your feelings?" The robot decided to change the subject and Marty went from red as a tomato to pale as a sheet in three seconds flat as he registered what she was asking and he started waving around his hands.

"No no no no no!" The boy flailed around a bit, obviously very uncomfortable at the mere thought of making a move on his guardian. "I'm not making any moves! Besides, I'm just a kid!"

"That doesn't mean you're not a good partner for someone," the female argued back, smiling gently at the boy. "It's perfectly okay to be in love, Marty." Unknown to them, someone who was just passing by near their table heard and stiffened at what they were hearing. "It's a wonderful feeling that makes everything better in the world."

"Are _you_ in love, Violet?" Ally asked, deciding Marty's been tormented enough. The boy's face was as red as his crush's cape and that's saying quite a bit. "You sound like you're talking from personal experience." The eavesdropping party left at that, already knowing that they can't deal with both the boy's untimely crush and possibly an assets, too, at the same time. Priorities must be made and the Heir to the Fist was it. Agent Violet knew how to keep her head in the game despite possibly being in love. The boy did not. That's what has to be dealt with first.

"I am," replied the CDF agent with a smile that was a bit different than the smiles she usually gave the kids. "I've been in love with this one person for a while now, but I think they've only recently even noticed I exist as something other than a fellow agent."

"You _could_ just be a bit less cryptic, you know." Buttons sniffed and the female robot chuckled. "I mean, we're not going to go around _telling_ everyone. We can keep secrets. Right, Marty?"

"Buttons, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it," said individual answered and Buttons glared at him. Violet just chuckled at their antics. ''And you don't have to tell us, Violet. Just because you know I love Gaff doesn't mean you have to share who you're in love with.''

''You're in love with Gaff?'' A deep voice asked and Marty groaned as he recognized it as Magnum even before the big, blue war machine sat down at their table beside Violet. ''Well, that would explain a few tings in your strange behavior as of late.''

''How come no one seems to be concerned with the fact I'm in love with a robot?'' The Heir of Eon couldn't help but question and got strange looks from his friend. ''Well, it's not the most common thing happening around here, you know.''

''True, you're the first person who I've met that 's in love with a robot, but that doesn't make it strange, just rare.'' The captain said evenly. ''Besides, you and Gaff would look like a nice couple. You already look like you belong together. I'm sure he'd be honored to have your affections.''

Marty slammed his head against the table top. ''Yeah, honored. Because I'm his Master.''

''Hush, Marty,'' Ally chided him finally with a slight scowl on her face. ''You know Gaff sees you as more than just the Master he had to take because of a vow from a century ago. Give him some more credit than that.''

''That might be, but I'm his Master first and everything else second and third. He'll never see me as anything other than a kid he was saddled with taking care of for the rest of my life.'' The brunet grumbled and Magnum frowned at him disapprovingly.

''While I might know Gaff for a rather short amount of time, I do know that he's a honorable individual.'' The blue bot said seriously, drawing the sulking human's attention. ''Even if you are his Master, you are far more than that. No one looks after their forced Masters as well as he looks after you. His worry is true and it's not just because you're his old Master's successor and heir. If nothing else, then he cares for you as a friend and respects you as Marty, not as Eon's replacement.''

''And I'm more than happy to have even that.'' The boy admitted, telling the truth. ''Really, I am. But am i asking for too much by wanting to be with him all the time, for the rest of my life?''

''You really do love him, don't you?'' Ally asked as her friend seemed on the verge of tears. Tis was the most vulnerable the CDF agents had seen him and it has been a while since Buttons had seen his owner and friend in such distress. ''Oh, Marty. It will be okay.'' She said as she crossed over to his side of the table and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. ''Everything will be okay.''

00000

''I must say, you surprised me with this request.'' Orange Mama said the next day at breakfast, sitting at the table in her room where she preferred to eat instead of the cafeteria. She liked to eat in here with Jenny and, with increasing frequency these days, Zhang instead of feeling crowded in with all those agents outside. Despite taking a rather big escort with herself, there were far less Orange Bandits here than there were CDF personnel. "After all, I was pretty sure all you CDF personnel had some personal and general dislike towards the Orange Valley's Pit fighting tournament. You've dubbed it illegal fights, after all."

"My opinions haven't changed, Orange Mama," her companion informed her in a voice one would usually reserve for business. It suited this situation, in a way, since this could be interpreted as a business bargain. "I simply realized this might be useful for CDF's interests in this war. I'm just assuring our assets."

"Hm, yes, I see. But mind telling me what asset you are assuring that a tournament between the best fighters present would be needed? Is it that Shadow fellow? He seems uneasy around your troupes and they seem to be avoiding him. Or is it Gaff that you wish to test?" The old woman mused, although she _would_ have appreciated an answer none the less. She would like to know what she was getting herself into, after all. The best business is run when you know what you're doing, why you're doing it and with whom you're making the deal. "If it's the latter, I can assure you that he is a great fighter."

"We have no doubt of that. This isn't a test of fighting skills, Orange Mama," the CDF agent she'd been talking with said gravely. "We're trying to see if one of our assets can keep their head in the game and on the task at hand despite developing feelings."

The old woman arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were informed that _everyone_ is affected by the Year of Change." When she got a blank stare, she sighed in exasperation. ''I thought you said Gaff explained it all.''

''I'm afraid I don't see your meaning.''

''Everyone acts differently during the Year of Change: robots, humans, animals ... The change in the robots causes unrest among humans and unrest among humans causes uneasiness among the animals.'' Orange Mama explained simply, leaning back in her seat. ''Simply put, everyone is affected. You can't really expect anything out of anyone at this time. Everyone is simply a lot different at this time.''

''How many Years of Change have you seen, ma'am?'' Her companion asked seriously. ''Because I need to know how I can keep one of our most important assets focused on the war he's supposed to fight for us.''

''Ah, I see. You're afraid this time will have an effect on young Marty,'' the leader of the Orange Bandits finally caught on, chuckling under her breath. ''Well, I heard rumors that this might happen. There are stories that the Eon family was always rather strange at this time of the year. But, then again, what do I know about the Eons? Talk with Gaff or Grand Master Zhang if the boy starts acting strange.''

''I don't care if he acts particularly strange,'' the CDF representative in this conversation argued with a scowl. ''I just want to take his mind off of the Year of Change and his secret little crush.''

There was a short pause before the old woman could speak again, quite literally shocked speechless. ''What?''

''I overheard them talking in the cafeteria. The boy has a crush on someone,'' the other crossed their arms as they leaned back in their own seat, the scowl still on their face. ''Normally, I wouldn't really care, but this Year of Change worries me. If everyone really acts as crazy as we've heard during this time, then the boy will probably forget all about possibly fighting the General - that is still actually up for debate if it will even happen, since he's just a kid - because he's too focused on his crush. A few matches might keep his mind on track. Mostly because he'll be too busy exchanging blows with others to even think of possibly attempting anything with his crush.''

''That boy is still just a child, he won't attempt anything!'' The elder exclaimed, shocked someone would even think that. Besides, Marty had always seemed like a nice boy to her. She would never think of him as someone who'd ... act like _that_. ''Besides, he's allowed to have a crush. He may bare a heavy burden on his shoulders due to sharing Eon's destiny of fighting the General, but he is still a human being.''

''Don't you see this is for his protection?'' Was the argument. ''If he's too focused on his crush, he might end up hurt or worse yet, dead! If we make him focus on his mission, he will at least head out to battle with a clear head. That might end up saving his life.''

Orange Mama couldn't argue with that, so she just grunted in reply. ''Fine, I will assist with this, but only so far that I will organize this little impromptu tournament. After all, I want to see how much stronger he has gotten since he has fought in my arena.'' The orange dressed woman turned away from her guest and looked out of the window of her small room. ''But keep me out of this plan of yours. I don't want to be on the receiving end of Gaff's and Marty's anger when they find out about this.''

''Your name won't be mentioned, Orange Mama,'' Kelly promised as she stood up and left the room. Orange Mama shook her head as she studied the boy, training outside with George without the use of his armor.

What a terrible destiny he has before him and yet he now no longer even has the basest of human rights to love who he wants. ''Cruel is the fate of your successor, Eon.'' The old lady murmured to herself as she watched the boy's friends and even Jenny cheer for him every time he broke George's guard in their little spar. ''Cruel is his fate.''


	8. Chapter 8

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

''Did you hear? There's a little tournament going to happen today at two!'' Shadow lifted his head from where he had been resting on top of a nearby rock, watching the clouds drift by and contemplating whether he should go back into his room where Gaff was resting now to chat with Marty or keep to his old solitary tendencies. ''Anyone who want's to test out their abilities is allowed to enter. Most of the matches are basic hand to hand combat, but I heard you can request special fights if your opponent agrees with the use of special moves and all that.''

''Really? You think any one of ours would join?'' The snow colored robot leaned over from the top of the rock to observe the two gossiping blue soldiers that were on guard duty. ''I kind of want to see how Shadow fights.''

That threw the bot in question for a loop. Why would anyone want to see him fight? He thought everyone was afraid of him or simply hated him.

''That guy? No way! I want to see that high and mighty Gaff fighting.'' The other soldier replied, a sneer on his metal face. That caused Shadow to frown. Gaff was nothing like that. ''Who does he think he is, always pretending to be better than the rest of us? Do you know he turned down half of the agency when they pursued him for this whole exchange of thing? That's one arrogant jerk, I tell you.''

''Well, everyone _has_ been chasing him around as of late.'' His companion reasoned. ''Even I would be running after a certain point.''

''No, I tell ya, he's just arrogant. Thinks he's above us just because he's guarding the supposed legendary savor of the world.'' Shadow could practically see the soldier rolling his optics behind the visor that all CDF soldiers wore with their uniformed armor. ''That kid's also someone I want to see fighting. If he's defeated by one of our own fighters, then at least Chief Gibson won't let the kid go to his death.''

''Yeah, I'm not so comfortable with the boy going out on the battlefield with us, either, but we've got our orders. If they send the kid, then that's his problem.'' He paused before continuing their earlier conversation. ''You think Shadow could take on Magnum?''

''No way!'' Now Shadow was indignant! He might be smaller than his college, but he was one damn good fighter! He was sure he and Magnum would at least tie! ''That little weakling, against the Captain? What is there to wonder! Captain Magnum brought him in, remember? It's clear who would win.''

''And Gaff vs Magnum?''

''Magnum,'' was the sure answer, one which Shadow honestly doubted. Magnum was, once again, bigger and possibly stronger physically, but Gaff hadn't survived this long for no reason. Add in a situation where Marty was in danger and Shadow honestly doubted Magnum would stand a chance against the overprotective guardian.

''You think those two will even fight?''

''You think the kid will fight?''

''I sure hope they do.''

''I don't really care. I just want to see some good fights.'' They chatted like that for a while longer until their shift ended and a new pair of soldiers came into their place, only to wonder about the same topic. Deciding he was bored and that Marty was definitely better company, Shadow left his current hiding place and returned to his shared room, where Gaff was indeed resting with Marty actually cuddled up to his guardian on the bed, fast asleep and covered by the red and white robot's red cape. The boy must have drifted off and Gaff had woken up when his master cuddled next to him so he pulled the cape over him as to not get cold.

They really didn't look as dangerous as Shadow knew them both to really be when they were like this. He wondered if this was how they will act even when this war was over or if Gaff will leave Marty alone. The ex convict kind of doubted it. Gaff was far too loyal to his Young Master to leave him alone.

 _'Well,'_ he thought as he jumped up into his own bed above the Master and guardian. _'I guess I can watch over them both for now.'_ And so he settled himself and stayed like that, enjoying the quiet of the room and the lack of gossip.

It was funny how some people were better company even when asleep than the rest of this crazy base.

00000

''Marty, I'm so happy for you!'' Ally exclaimed with a girlish giggle s they walked out of the base for a little sun, the boy red as a tomato and Buttons not knowing if he should be fretting over his friend's crush or snickering. The boy had just told them how he had woken up wrapped up in Gaff's cape and cuddled up next to said guardian, much to his embarrassment and secret pleasure, which caused Ally to hug him and squeal before letting go when they approached the descending doors of the entrance and exit of the CDF base. ''You must be delighted.''

''While I am happy, Ally, could you please keep it down?'' The boy asked with a blush still coloring his cheeks. ''I kind of still don't want anyone to kno-''

''You!'' A voice yelled, making them all jump at the suddenness of it. ''I've got a one to pick with you, Kid with the Atomic Punch!'' Wide eyed, the three friends looked up to see Sampack making his way over to them with a scary scowl on his face. He got into a fighting stance and Marty automatically pushed Ally behind himself while Buttons all too willingly hid by himself behind the Heir of the Fist. ''You and me, right here, right now. Suit up and fight!''

''W-what are you talking about?'' The last of the Eon family demanded, not understanding why Sampack would pick a fight with him when they weren't even in some tournament anymore. ''I don't want to fight you!''

''This ain't Orange Valley anymore, kid. I know you can fight so I won't go easy on you. Armor up or risk broken bones.'' The gray robot warned, warming up with his kicks and glaring at the brunet. ''I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me in the tournament.''

''No way, Sampack,'' another robot said, protesting as he walked up to the group. He had mostly red and reddish-brown armor with a big star on his chest. King Red Star glared at the slightly smaller fighter. ''I never got to have a fight with the Eon Kid, as they call him. You fought him and lost. Deal with it. He's my opponent.''

''What's going on here, Marty?'' Buttons asked in a whimpering voice, looking around nervously and expecting help from the other robots there, some of them CDF agents. No help came. ''Has everyone gone insane overnight or something?''

''I don't know, Buttons,'' the yellow wearing boy answered, watching warily as the two robots argued about who was going to fight him. ''But we've gotta get out of here! I don't want to fight any of these guys! It's bad enough I have to fight the General and his minions!''

''So, what?'' Smell called from where he was standing with his brothers, glaring at the kid who had so easily defeated him in the halls of the base of Orange Valley. ''We're not good enough for you or something? I should just gas you where you stand.''

''Easy, Smell,'' Stix ordered in a stern voice, not so willing to get into trouble again for getting into a scuffle with either Gaff or his Master.

''It's not that.'' Marty tried to ease the situation, gesturing with his hands for everyone to just calm down. ''It just wouldn't be fair. I've been trained since we last fought and-''

''What, you think you're better than us?'' Kind Red Star challenged, smashing his fists together. ''Bring it on, kid.''

''Come on, Marty!'' Buttons suddenly urged, getting over his fear when he remembered the fact that Marty was indeed trained now and the Fist no longer worked only when i wanted to. ''You can take this guys on easily!''

Glaring at the dog bot now standing confidently and smugly in front of his feet, Marty answered through grit teeth. ''I was trained to fight the General, Buttons. Not to mention I need to go on another reconnaissance mission with Gaff and Captain Magnum tomorrow. I can't risk accidentally getting inured!''

''Come on, now, Marty! You've beaten bigger an scarier enemies than these guys! Even that hat wearing guy!''

''I don't think that should count,'' Marty answered, trying to disinterest the fighters from, you know, fighting him. ''I'm really not all that good.'' He laughed uneasily as the two robots turned to look at him seriously, glaring at him and at the bragging dog robot.

''What is going on here, Master Marty?'' A voice said from behind him and Marty already felt his cheeks heating up. He _really_ couldn't help it. It was practically an automatic response by now!

"Good," Sampack said with a smirk directed at the red and white ancient robot that would have caused Gaff to no doubt arch an eyebrow, had he had one. "You're here, too. I wanted to fight you, too, after I was finished with the munchkin."

"Then you've got your new opponent," King Red Star said and pushed Sampack roughly away until only he was standing in front of Marty. "So that means the kid is mine."

A deep scowl settled on Gaff's face at the way these two robots were treating his master, but a huff behind him stopped him from any further actions. He looked over his shoulder and found Sparks and Orange Mama just coming down the bridge doors of the CDF Headquarters. "This is a battle I should charge for." The old woman said as Jenny and Kelly walked out from behind the big orange robot. "It's a match we never saw, so it is decided. King Red Star vs the Eon Kid and Sampack vs Gaff." She looked towards the cape wearing robot. "That is, if you would honor us with participating in this tournament."

"You support this?" An incredulous Marty asked of Kelly, whom he was sure would be severely against such a thing. The blue clad woman just shrugged.

"It would be a good way to judge how skilled all of our fighters are and it will give us an idea as to which fighter styles will be good for which of our divisions. You could also label it as both bonding and training. I recommended it, actually, and Chief Gibson agrees. He's watching from his office as we speak."

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to, Marty," Ally said with a hand on her friend's shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Actually," Kelly interfered before the boy could respond. "Chief Gibson _insisted_ on Marty at least fighting _three_ opponents, so we can judge whether we should continue sending him out on missions with CDF agents and whether he should be allowed anywhere _near_ the battlefield once this war really starts, let alone to fight the General."

"That's not up to you!" The boy protested, angry that the CDF would even _think_ they had the right to interfere with this. He'd been told, _multiple times_ , by both Gaff and Grand Master Zhang, that only the Fist and Heir of Eon can defeat the General, that it was his _destiny_ to defeat that one robot that could tame down even the unstoppable Gigantors. How could these people, who knew _nothing_ of what sorts of sacrifices his family made and suffered through the years, suddenly decide it was up to _them_ whether Marty was to save the world or not? He had the right to be angry!

"It would seem it is," was Kelly's answer in a cool, calm and collected voice that only served to anger the boy more. _'Good,'_ she thought. _'He's getting fired up. He'll focus more on the war and staying alive than on a silly crush this way.'_ "You're just a child, Marty. No matter what some silly legend says, we can't send out a child to fight such a crucial war."

"This child," Gaff cut in firmly, practically _demanding_ to be heard in a very authoritative voice. "Will _win_ your war."

Marty flushed at the faith Gaff seemed to have in him while Kelly just arched an eyebrow at the guardian. "Then there should be no problem in him proving it with a few spars, I imagine."

Gaff's lipplates were thin with a scowl and when Marty exchanged a look with his two friends, all they could do was shrug helplessly at him, not seeing a way out of this one without Marty once again fighting in a tournament against his will. "Fine, I'll fight."

"Good. Then your first opponent is King Red Star." Kelly said with a pleased nod and said robot flashed him a not so friendly grin. Gaff's frown only deepened.

"Will you be participating alongside your Young Master, Gaff?" Orange Mama asked respectfully, although there was clear eagerness in her voice. When he just nodded as his response, the old woman had a pleased smile on her face. "Excellent. Let the tournament begin."

"Wait," a voice called out and Marty, Ally and Gaff stiffened as they recognized the deep, elegant and quite sinister drawl. "I'd like to participate, too. I feel like a good fight. Preferably with the red drapes one." Green optics met yellow and Steel Jaw Jack chuckled his creepy laugh. " _Without_ your sword. We got a score to settle."

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Marty demanded, stepping in front of Ally even as Gaff stepped in front of him, both glaring at the mercenary.

"He's under the same rehabilitation program agent Shadow is," a blond doctor with glasses answered uneasily. "He learned of the tournament and refused to stay in his room-"

"Cell, is more like it." The gray robot cut off, looking rather strange without the classy clothes he usually wears. Still, the way he moved, the confidence in his stride and his cocky smirk revealed that, despite being smaller than most of the robots here, he'd be one tough opponent. "So, what do you say?" He asked of Gaff, but got a response from a different voice.

"You can fight him if you can defeat me." The declaration had everyone whirling around to see the just arrived Shadow, whose lime yellow optics were focused on Steel Jaw Jack.

"Who are _you_?" The gray robot asked as he studied Shadow, who was almost of the same design as himself. "Some CDF failed prototype of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," replied the snow colored CDF agent. "And don't _insult_ me. You won't like the results."

"Cocky." Jack observed with another creepy chuckle. "I like that. Your name?"

"I am Shadow." The agent replied, standing besides Gaff as Marty and Ally moved to peek between their shoulders, the boy leaning on his guardian and Ally on him as they stood on the tips of their toes to be able to see. Buttons just watched everything behind Gaff's cape, hiding every time Steel Jaw Jack looked in his direction. "They say you'll soon be agent Steel. They also say that it took a lot to finally take you in. I'm curious as to see why that was so."

"I see." Jack replied, looking over both of the fighters in front of the boy with the big metal glove on his hand. "I have no objection to fighting you. It'll be a blast, though, so prepare yourself." And he turned around with yet another creepy laugh, standing to the side to wait for his turn to fight. Gaff glared in his direction while Marty looked worriedly between Shadow and the gray robot.

''This is _so_ going to end very badly.'' Marty muttered to his friends and Ally and Buttons could only nod in agreement, feeling a bit uneasy now, too. The boy glared down at his dog. ''You should have just kept quiet and let me get away from these fights, Buttons. Maybe half of this mess wouldn't have even started.''

''Hey, it's not _my_ fault this tournament is even taking place! And it's definitely not my fault that they felt it necessary to force you to fight again.'' The blue, little robot huffed and Marty sighed, knowing Buttons was right. This was so not his day.

''I wish I could say we do not need the CDF's assistance,'' Gaff said as he turned to look at his Young Master, a deep frown still on his face. ''But we would greatly benefit from their help, so we can't just go on without them. It would no doubt leave us very vulnerable.''

''I wish I could say that I'd help either way,'' Shadow growled out as he rubbed the back of his neck as though it was the cause of all of his pains and misfortunes in his life. ''But I don't really know the extent to which they control me. This,'' he said, subtly pointing to Jack with hi head, indicating to his own fight and partition in the tournament. ''Is the best I can do.''

''I guess we have no choice but to fight.'' The boy said through a sigh and ran a hand over his face. ''Who knows? It might end up being good practice.'' He kept quiet about his unease to fight at the moment. He'd been having some nasty nightmares for a couple of day s now. He would dream of his father, the man who had taken him in for all of these years and raised him as his own, going through what looked like the burning halls of the House of Eon. Sometimes, Ally's and Buttons' voices echoed down the halls, screaming for help. Other time, Khan stood there, using those strange tornado powers of his to suck in everyone who he cared for. One time, he had even seen Khan driving Gaff's own sword through his chest, his guardian already laying dead behind him. Those dreams more often than not had him waking up with a silent scream he was grateful for. With how tense and jumpy everyone's gotten because of the Year of Change, Marty had no doubt that his friends would take down anyone in their path if they heard him scream. He didn't want to think about what his guardian would do if he heard him. Nor did he want anyone to look down on him just because he has a few nightmares. They'd just call him a kid more often than they already do.

''I am sorry you are once again coerced into fighting in one of my tournaments, Marty.'' Orange Mama said with honest sorrow and regret and Marty just sighed with a small smile.

''That's okay. It's not your fault this time.'' The old woman just nodded before turning to look at Gaff carefully, warily. After all, he'd not been happy about Marty fighting in her first tournament. He ain't going to be happy about this one, either. And indeed, he had a rather scary scowl on his face. But he didn't seem to make any protests to the tournament.

''Are your ready?'' Gaff nodded and Marty nodded, too, when she looked at him. He clenched his Fist and his armor appeared in a flash of bright light. ''Are you all ready for the tournament!?'' She asked loudly enough for everyone to hear her and was answered by the sound of loud cheering. ''Then let the first battle begin!''


	9. Chapter 9

**The Year of Change**

 **Summary: Twice during every decade, robots start acting strange and humans become on edge for a whole month, especially those in the Eon family. Dealing with an unorthodox love and these new changes, Marty has trouble facing the upcoming war. Will his new friends help him or will his love be forbidden by the adults? Read to find out.**

It was unanimously decided that Gaff should have his fight with Sampack first, much to the gray robot's delight. However, it was agreed upon that no lethal weapons were allowed, so Sampack had a mechanic seal off his drills in his elbows and knees while Gaff handed over his sword to Marty to hold onto while he fought. Sampack was already smirking and warming up with his kicks again when the red and white robot stepped up to the makeshift arena, which was marked by a big circle drawn in the sand. The rest of the spectators had given them enough space but still kept close to see the fight.

''Are you all ready?'' Mike, as always, was the ring leader and the gathered bots cheered. ''Then let the first fight, Sampack vs Gaff, begin!'' And the flamboyant robot then all but dived back among the crowd so he wouldn't end up in the crossfire. There was no need for such a hasty retreat, as Gaff and Sampack took a few long moments to size each other up, looking for an opening or weak spot.

''You might want to lose the cape,'' Sampack finally said, his voice dripping with mockery as he gestured to the long, red material. ''It's dangerous to have it in a fight.''

''It's even more dangerous to have it in a battle,'' Gaff countered with a nod of his head but made no move to remove his cape nor did he move his optics away from the gray robot. ''Yet I have had it for over a hundred years and it has never caused me any problems.''

Sampack scowled at what sounded like showing off and just grit his teeth, knowing he can't allow himself to fly off the rail with anger and rush into this. He has to be careful with this robot. After all, he _was_ over a hundred years old and had seen both Robot Wars to the end. To rush into this would be like an invitation for Gaff to humiliate him and if he loses to him, he won't get his rematch with the kid and pay him back tenfold for the humiliation he received in Orange Vally. _He_ was supposed to win that tournament! _Him_! He wasn't supposed to lose to some measly kid! _'I'll make that kid pay, if it's the last thing I do.'_ He swore in his head and finally charged at the guardian.

Gaff was expecting him and easily blocked the first of his kicks by rising one hand and stopping it with his forearm. Sampack aimed his next attack a little lower, bellow a normal person's guard but Gaff saw through this plan, too, and lowered his elbow a bit, blocking the kick yet again. Sampack then made to punch Gaff, but Gaff easily dodged and pushed the gray robot away from him by punching him in the gut, not even bothering to use chi in the punch. Sampack doubled over as he slid back a few steps, trying to regain his breath. Normally, any other opponent would have attacked while Sampack was still disoriented, and that was what everyone was kind of expecting, but Gaff just stood where he was until Sampack got it back together.

The younger robot glared at the warrior, not understanding why Gaff hadn't attacked. He glared when it occurred to him that Gaff thought him an unworthy opponent so was going easy on him and that nearly had him flying at the red and white robot in rage. He delivered a flurry of kicks and punches but only one landed and it was to Gaff's poor left shoulder. It would seem he seriously got injured only there. He'll have to have someone take a look at it once, to make sure it was still holding up.

Marty gasped worriedly when he saw his guardian taking a hit. He had to resist the urge to run up to him and check on him himself but he knew that would not only be dangerous in the middle of a match, but also very stupid, too. He'd probably just distract Gaff from the fight and get him even more hurt. But that didn't stop him from worrying about his guardian. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a wooden fist tap his shoulder. He did yelp, though, and automatically moved to hit whomever it was, but Grand Master Zhang stopped him with a small laugh. He was pleased with Marty's response, it would seem.

''It's just me, boy. No need to fight.''

''Unfortunately, it would seem I will have to if they are going to let me anywhere near the General.'' The boy replied with something akin to a pout and Zhang narrowed his eyes, not understanding what he meant so Ally and Marty were quick to explain about the impromptu tournament and how Marty had to fight if he expected the CDF's support and protection until he faces the General. Zhang wasn't exactly happy that they were limiting the boy's destined duty, but he did agree that it would be a good training session.

He noticed how worried and impressed Marty seemed as he watched his guardian fight and realized this was probably the first time anyone had seen the guardian of the Eon family fight without his Dragon Sword in a century, so he chuckled fondly at their Young Master. ''Not to worry, my boy. Gaff is more than capable to fight without weapons. He actually helped train Master Eon himself.''

''Oh?'' The brunet boy asked, interest and curiosity clearly showing on his young face. ''I just thought he joined the army and became loyal to Eon once he met him there.'' He looked away from Zhang when he heard a cheer and they saw that Gaff had downed Sampack. The gray robot was getting to his feet, glaring death at the old warrior before taking a few steps back and changing his stance a little. Marty recognized it and his eyes were suddenly glued to the fight as Sampack began his Hurricane Attack assault. Still, he wasn't deaf to the story Zhang told him about his guardian.

''We know very little about Gaff's origin, to be honest. He just arrived one day in front of the small town that used to surround the ancestral home of the Eon family, although they weren't called Eon back then.'' The old man said in an almost faraway voice, recalling the day when said guardian arrived at their doorstep. ''He was in some tattered material, the color of which was so faded we couldn't even tell what it had been. He only had his name and his sword, nothing else. People avoided him for a while, since he was really quite different than anyone there. He was old even for the models from a hundred years back. But Master Eon took an immediate liking to him and insisted on dragging Gaff into the dojo. Master Eon was still only a child back then, thirteen I think. His family wasn't as trusting as him but we all soon saw that Gaff had become fond of Eon, so they let him be. He became Master Eon's loyal companion and guardian. He later followed Master Eon to war, too, despite having been avoiding conflict for as long as anyone knew of him. It's the reason he had sealed his sword for a certain amount of time.''

''He sealed his sword?'' Buttons asked curiously, blinking at the sword in Marty's hand. It was a fine piece of craft and didn't looked damaged from an iron seal at all. ''Why would he do that?''

''Gaff was of the belief that a warrior shouldn't pick up a weapon unless it was absolutely necessary. Of course,'' the old man mused. ''He only later learned of the First Robot War. Many mocked him that he must have been living under some rock if he didn't know about the war, but I actually think that Gaff either lost his memories or he had indeed been living in some secluded place, away from the fighting. We know very little of his time before he met Master Eon. It's one of the reasons many were distrustful of him at first. He soon earned their trust and respect and the rest is, as they say, history.''

The topic of their conversation easily dodged the first assault but the next one caught his leg, making him limp away before his systems started reconfiguring in such a way to fix the damage and to fight around the injury. It's one of the reasons warrior robots must exchange code during the Year of Change. These algorithms would freeze up or completely malfunction if their code wasn't fresh or strong enough to handle it.

Sampack came to a stop and smirked mockingly at his opponent. ''What's this? You done already? I expected more of a legendary warrior from the Robot Wars. Oh well.'' He got back into his stance and prepared for another assault of Hurricane Attacks. ''It's time to end this, anyway.''

''So Gaff is a mystery still not fully solved?'' Ally asked curiously and the old man nodded with a small smile.

''We know next to nothing about his life before alienating himself with Master Eon. We don't know who built him, how old he actually is, where he learned how to fight, where he got his coding, nothing. But we do know that he has a strong sense of loyalty, justice and responsibility, not to mention he know how to tell right from wrong and is very protective and perceptive.''

They looked back to the fight when Sampack released a war cry and started the deadliest looking Hurricane Attack yet, heading straight for Gaff. A few of the gathered audience started calling out bets as to what would happen and Marty dared not look away for fear of missing this. He was worried as hell for Gaff but he just couldn't look away. Gaff didn't look frightened by the dangerous attack and instead just crossed his arms across his chest. Chi started seeping out of his hands as he started spinning, heading straight towards Sampack's Hurricane Attack with his Tornado Attack. Everyone watched with bathed breath as the two wind named attacks collided and both fighters were flung back.

When the dust settled, Sampack was sprawled out on the sand, knocked out cold, while Gaff elegantly stood up from his half kneeling position. He dusted off his cape and nodded to the gaping Mike before walking over to his Master. No one moved or dared anything. Marty smiled up at him and Buttons started cheering, wiggling his skid-plate at the downed fighter.

Orange Mama just chuckled. ''The first fight is over. The winner is Gaff, protector of the house of Eon. Can the next fight begin?'' That got them all out of their stupor and they cheered as King Red Star stepped up and Marty followed with a resigned sigh. He stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder and looked up into the yellow optics of Gaff.

''There is no need for worry. You will do fine.'' The boy smiled at the words and nodded to his protector before turning around and placing a determined scowl on his face. King Red Star watched him with amusement as he came to stand on his side of the makeshift ring. Mike looked from one fighter to the other before nodding.

''Are you ready?'' Cheers from the audience answered him but he only continued when he saw both Marty and the red and black robot nod. ''Then let's begin!''

Unlike with Gaff'sand Sampack's fight, the action was immediate for Marty and King Red Star, the robot attacking the armor wearing human as soon as Mike got out of the way. Marty grunted under the force of the attack but he didn't fall over or lose any ground. Instead, he just broadened his stance and made to punch King Red Star with the Fist. He evaded it easily, obviously wary of the Legendary Fist of Eon and all it could do, no doubt having watched Marty's fights in the Orange Valley's pits. But he didn't know that Marty could channel his chi into his other hand now, too, so he caught him off guard when he hit him with an open palm to his gut, sending him reeling a few feet away.

King Red Star looked the boy over carefully, searching for an opening in his defense. Sure, he knew the ''Eon Kid'' was good. He'd seen all of his fights and he knew the kid was being deployed by the CDF on some of their missions. But he was still a child. He shouldn't have enough battle experience to completely hide his weak spots. Not even experienced fighters could do that with such great accuracy. So he searched for an opening and saw that Marty's left side ought to be the easiest place to attack and deliver some real damage. But he'll need to make him bring his defense higher so he can hit there.

So he charged at the boy, exchanging a handful of blows before he made a very obvious and powerful looking roundhouse kick to the kids head from the right. Marty brought both his hands up, blocking the punch that would have definitely left him very rattled. King Red Star smirked as his plan worked and he brought down his other hand and punched Marty's now wide open left side.

The Heir of Eon gasped loudly in pain and doubled over from the hit, something King Red star immediately made to use to his advantage. However, his training with the Wooden Men had definitely paid off and Marty saw, _felt_ the blow coming even though was still trying to regain his breath. He rolled to the side and King Red Star's fist connected with the ground. He grunted in discomfort from the collision of solid objects and glared in the boy's direction, only to be met with the sight on the Fist glowing with red chi. He knew if he got hit now, he won't be able to get back up. So he lunged for the boy, only to gasp in pain as, as if out of no where, Marty's Fist slammed into his stomach. He flew back and landed, out cold, a few meters away, a big dent in his midsection. He had not seen Marty get in close with his flying steps so he had no hope of dodging that attack.

Marty blinked to clear up his vision when he heard his friends cheering for him. He shook his head, the memory of the last few moments of the fight a complete blur. He remembered getting punched, but everything after that was ... as though he was looking through a fog. _'What was that? What happened?'_ He was still thinking about it even as he walked over to stand beside his friends and prepared to watch Shadow fight Steel Jaw Jack.

He couldn't even focus on watching the fight, and it was one hell of a fight! Shadow and Jack were actually pretty much evenly matched. They had almost equal strength - Steel Jaw Jack being just slightly stronger - flexibility - Shadow won that one - and inbuilt weaponry. Halfway through, Orange Mama forbade them from using their weapons and it became a purely hand to hand combat, where they were almost completely evenly matched. He couldn't really pay attention to it all, or even the other fights that followed after Jack was forced to stop due to his frame overheating. He wasn't built of the same alloy as Shadow, who could easily bear extreme temperatures, both high and low.

All Marty could think about, even as he fought with Gorge and Sparks later or as he watched Gaff fight Smell and Steel Jaw Jack, was how he had seemingly lost control. He had lost control. In the muddle of the fight. And he hadn't realized it, hadn't sensed it. He had lost control, utterly and completely, even if only for a second.

And that scared him more than he thought was possible.

00000

''Doctor Chen,'' a voice said behind the mentioned man and he turned his head a little to the side to see the Four Lords of Invincibility standing there, scowls on their faces. ''How much longer until the General awakens?''

''It is a matter of days now, WIND.'' The Chinese looking scientist replied. ''However, the threat to the General is still there. We must dispose of the Heir of Eon _before_ the General comes back.''

''Gaff ran off with the boy at the last minute.'' LIGHTNING grumbled, tightening his hold on his swords, remembering how they had been fooled. They'd come back to that cave with better light and they had found the hiding place. LIGHTNING felt humiliated, to say the least. ''They hid like cowards.''

''It does not matter how they escaped but rather that the boy is still alive.'' Chen reminded with a scowl. ''Perhaps Scar and Black Beauty really _are_ better for dealing with Gaff.''

''We will get them this time.'' CLOUD said with a scowl.

''I have no doubts about that.'' Chen said as he turned his back to them again. ''However, perhaps it is your numbers that has alerted them into hiding.''

''Then I will go alone.'' WIND said and turned to leave, walking past her companions and out of the chambers. She stopped only when Chen called out to her.

''Leave the guardian unscathed, WIND. The General has said he wants him untouched.'' Chen glanced at her from the corner of his eye. ''Bring him in as a prisoner. The General has other plans for Gaff, it would seem.''

WIND smirked. ''Of course. As the General commands.'' And with that, she left, going out to hunt down one guardian and his Master.


End file.
